Croisée des Destins
by Aaridys Tuscany
Summary: Ahem... Cette histoire est officiellement TERMINÉE!!! A/H et V/H, vous verrez bien! Dornkirk réussit son expérience et sépare les destins de Van et Hitomi, douleur et confusion s'ensuivent...
1. Un coeur qui s'envole

allenhitomi1.htm Notes de l'auteur: Cette histoire est le fruit d'un rêve que je caressais depuis l'épisode "Operation Golden Rule of Love". Je voulais voir ce qui se produirait si Hitomi et Allen demeuraient ensemble et que le projet de Dornkirk se réalise vraiment. Désolée pour toutes les entorses que je vais faire à l'histoire et pour tous les fans de Van et Hitomi (j'en suis une en plus!), ne lisez surtout pas ça!! Les premiers chapitres risquent de vous donner l'envie de m'arracher la tête. ahem... bref, si vous n'approuvez pas de ce couple, je vais bientôt publier une fic que j'ai dans mon ordi depuis très longtemps et qui n'attendais que la chance d'être publiée! (je suis trop paresseuse pour la traduire!) 100%Van/Hitomi! Bon, j'ai assez parlé! Bonne lecture!

Copyrights: Tenku no Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas (ça serait trop beau!) Si vous voulez me traîner en cour, libres à vous mais vous perdrez plus d'argent en avocats que vous en gagnerez de moi! ^_^

Illusions et sentiments   
Partie 1: Un coeur qui s'envole   
par Aaridys

Dans la salle enfummée où se terrait Dornkirk, le globe luminescent qui lui dévoilait l'avenir s'était éteint. La pièce était plongée dans l'ombre et le vieil homme s'agita. 

"Folken?! Que se passe-t-il?" 

Ce fut un jeune homme caché dans l'ombre qui répondit. 

"Les particules de destin se déstabilisent, nous perdons le lien!" 

L'empereur décrépit tendis le cou plus loin, tentant par la seule force de sa volontée de ramener sa machine à la vie. Il avait mit toute sa vie dans ce projet et avait tout mit en oeuvre pour que le dragon soit chassé de sa route. Le projet qu'il avait soigneusement mit en place avec Folken ne devait pas échouer. Tout l'avenir de Gaea tenait dans la balance. 

"Continuez d'activer les générateurs! Il ne faut pas que l'accélérateur relâche un seul instant son influx!" cria presque le vieil homme. 

Dans la grande salle des machines, debout sur la passerelle se tenaient Folken et Naria. Les deux étaient enlaçés, comme prêts à s'embrasser mais la femme-chat avait eut un mouvement de recul à l'instant crucial du déclenchement des rouanges du destin forgés par Dornkirk. Appuyant fermement sur son bras de sa main valide, Folken força Naria à le regarder. 

"Tu dois te concentrer. Dans tes pensées, je DOIS être Allen Schezar, tout comme tu es Hitomi Kanzaki. Il le faut." 

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Naria se blottis dans les bras de son seigneur et concentra toutes ses pensées d'amour sur Folken tout en pensant à Allen Schezar, le très connu chevalier de l'Ordre de Caeli. 

"Bien, les particules se remettent en marche. La machine a repris son fonctionnement." murmura Folken. 

Le sorcier de Zaibach se tourna de nouveau vers la femme-chat qu'il tenait dans ses bras et n'eut aucun mal à s'imaginer Hitomi, tremblante sous son emprise. Il pris de sa main valide le visage de Naria qui rougissait comme une pomme bien mûre et approcha son nez du sien. 

"Hitomi" soupira-t-il. 

"Allen" répondis Naria, comme convenu. 

L'immense hangar était empli de fumée. Dans les moindres recoins se terraient des soldats que seule la peur de la colère de Folken avaient convaincus de poursuivre leur travail. Ils s'activaient sur les leviers et maintenaient une pression constante sur la machine de l'empereur. Les rouanges s'accélérèrent et des sifflements stridents se mirent à jaillir de partout. Sur la passerrelle, les visages de Folken et de Naria se touchaient presque. Quelques pas derrière, Eriya rongeait son frein tout en tentant de détacher son regard de sa soeur jumelle dans les bras de leur idole. 

_Ça y est presque, dans quelques instants, ma soeur deviendra mon ennemie et l'idiote qui nous empêchaient de tuer le dragon sera hors d'état de nuire. Maudit soit-elle! Notre chance n'a fait autre que de nous abandonner dès qu'elle apparaissait! Maudit soit-elle et je lui souhaite tout le malheur possible avec son chevalier!_

*** 

La pluie cessait lentement et les pavés étaient inondés de flaques menaçantes, n'attendant qu'un pauvre passant pour remplir ses souliers d'eau boueuse et gelée. Hitomi marchait sans but aucun, la tête complètement vide. Son altercation avec Van l'avait remplie d'émotions contradictoires et elle avait marché sans regarder où elle allait. Son uniforme était trempé et elle sentait le froid s'insinuer doucement dans ses veines. Cela n'avait plus d'importance pourtant. Hitomi n'était plus là. Son esprit s'était envolé avec les dernières paroles de Van. 

_Je veux ton pouvoir Hitomi! Je le veux!_

"Salaud" murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. 

La jeune fille serra les poings et leva son regard. La péninsule d'Asturia étendait son grand manteau d'océan devant son regard vide et la vue du soleil qui disparaissait dans une douce lueur dorée sembla la ramener quelque peu à la réalitée. Hitomi s'appuya sur la rambarde du petit pont sur lequel elle avait aboutit et fixa son regard sur l'horizon. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longs instants qu'elle finit par remarquer la présence d'Allen Schezar à ses côtés. Il se tenait immobile lui aussi et son regard n'exprimait rien. Hitomi le toisa des pieds à la tête. Ses vêtements étaient trempés. Il ne portait rien d'autre que son pantalon et sa chemise aux épaules affaisées par l'humiditée. Pour un chevalier, il était particulièrement négligé... 

Hitomi se tourna complètement vers lui, éprouvant soudain le besoin de sentir sa présence rassurante près d'elle. Elle avait froid et le chevalier ne semblait pas vouloir bouger le moins du monde d'où il se tenait. Les yeux d'Allen avaient repris un semblant de vie lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers lui et il la fixait maintenant avec une lueur qu'Hitomi ne reconnu pas immédiatement. Le jeune homme sembla sortir de sa transe et se raprocha d'Hitomi. Tremblante, la jeune fille sentait presque la chaleur du corps d'Allen s'échapper d'en dessous du fin tissu tellement il était proche sans toutefois la toucher. Elle voulu s'y blottir et tendis une main qu'il prit aussitôt. 

"Hitomi" murmura-t-il alors qu'il l'attirait près de lui. 

"Allen...je" balbutia Hitomi. 

Elle eut un instant de recul. Dans sa tête, les images se bousculaient toutes les unes après les autres. Escaflowne... le dragon...Van... Van! 

Surprise, Hitomi recula franchement et se libéra des bras d'Allen. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tout un tas d'idées traversaient son esprit mais aucunes d'entre elles n'incluaient le jeune homme qu'Hitomi avait hargneusement laissé dans le hangar du Gymelef légendaire.__

_Pourquoi Van vient-il troubler cet instant si je n'ai pour lui aucune pensée? Je ne comprends pas..._

Entre-temps, Allen avait franchi la petite distance qu'Hitomi avait mit entre elle et lui et la ramena à la réalité en lui prenant la main. La jeune fille sursauta mais sans se dérober, tourna son regard vers Allen. Pris de court par ce regard mystérieux qui l'avait engloutit dès la première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, Allen ne put résister à l'envie de serrer cette si jeune fille dans ses bras. 

Émue soudain, Hitomi enfouit son visage dans la chemise encore humide d'Allen et faillit se laisser aller à pleurer. Elle avait besoin de se vider, de se débarasser de tout le poids qu'elle avait accumulé depuis qu'elle avait posé les pieds sur cette terre étrangère. Allen dut sentir son angoisse car il souleva son visage entre ses doigts et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Hitomi perdit pied. Elle se laissa entraîner par le courant tumultueux de ses émotions et de celles de l'homme qui lui apportait tant de chaleur. Elle allongea les bras et caressa la base du cou du chevalier. Ce-dernier tressallit mais ne relâcha pas la pression de ses mains dans le creux de son dos. Il laissa son regard flotter jusqu'au sommet de la tête de la jeune fille et embrassa le sommet ses cheveux. 

"Hitomi" lâcha-t-il doucement, "Pourquoi est-il que dès que je suis en ta présence, tous mes sens sont en paix et que mon coeur cesse de s'affoller tel un oiseau tombé du nid?" 

Incapable de répondre à ce message venu droit du coeur du chevalier, Hitomi ne put qu'écarter ses doigts dans la masse des cheveux d'Allen. La soie de sa chevelure chatouilla les doigts de la jeune fille et Hitomi ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle se sentait bien, sa place était ici, dans les bras de cet homme qui pouvait lui apporter tant de bonheur et de sécurité. Jamais elle ne voulait relâcher cet instant. Si elle avait pu, Hitomi se serait emparé du temps et aurait savouré le moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit ivre de plénitude. À l'ouest, le soleil dardait ses derniers rayons majestueux, enveloppant le couple dans un mateau de chaleur lumineuse. Hitomi soupira et leva les yeux vers Allen. Ce-dernier n'avait cessé de la regarder et laissait maintenant ses doigts courir le long de l'uniforme trempé d'Hitomi. La jeune fille eut un frisson et tenta de se blottir plus proche encore contre Allen, si cela était encore possible. La sentant répondre à son appel, Allen attira le visage d'Hitomi contre le sien et sa respiration s'accéléra. 

Hitomi avait perçu le changement avant même qu'Allen se penche vers elle mais cela ne l'alarmait pas le moins du monde. Tout était parfait et rien, pour rien au monde Hitomi n'aurait voulu interrompre la marche du destin. Elle leva son visage vers celui d'Allen et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit le souffle du chevalier se coincer un instant et puis reprendre, plus rapide encore. Son coeur battait la chamade mais au plus profond d'elle-même, Hitomi n'avait aucune apréhension, l'histoire se déroulait, c'était le destin... 

*** 

"ACCÉLÉRATEUR À PLEINE PUISSANCE!" hurla un des hommes par-dessus le boucan des machines à particules. 

Dans la salle de l'empereur, la grande roue s'était remise à tourner et Dornkirk comtemplait avidement son oeuvre. 

"Bien, bien! Le destin se replace et un nouveau viendra se loger dans l'espace vide qu'il aura laissé." 

Sur la passerelle, les visages des deux acteurs étaient sur le point de se toucher. Derrière eux, Eriya retint son souffle. 

_On y est!_

Folken se pencha une dernière fois vers les visage de Naria et dans un éclatement de fumée, leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans un baiser profond. Les machines rugirent et émirent de sourdes protestations. Sur les plattes-formes, les sorciers observaient la scène d'un oeil mort, comme si cela leur importait peu. Les soldats firent un pas en arrière, relâchant leur pression sur l'accélérateur. Maitenant que la nouvelle destinée s'était mise en place, elle prenait seule de la vitesse et déjà, de plus en plus d'ampleur. Sous les yeux de Dornkirk, l'immense boule de cristal qui lui dévoilait l'avenir avait pris une teinte éclatante, révélant au vieil homme qu'il avait réussit et que désormait, les destinées du dragon et de l'élément inconnu ne se croiseraient plus jamais. Dorénavant, Hitomi Kanzaki marcherait aux côtés d'Allen Schezar, un vaillant chevalier et fidèle servant de la couronne d'Asturia. Le destin se mettait en branle... 

*** 

Dand les bois humides, Van errait à la recherche d'Hitomi, rougissant de rage devant la gaffe qu'il venait de commettre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'avouer à Hitomi ses véritable sentiments. Tout avait été parfait jusqu'à ce qu'il cafouille et lui débite cette remarque ridicule à propos de son pouvoir. 

_Quel champion vraiment! Il fallait être complètement idiot pour dire une chose pareille!_

Soupirant de rage, Van poursuivit sa recherche et finit par aboutir dans la citée. Il marcha longtemps, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et d'aboutir à une excuse présentable pour Hitomi. Il n'avait jamais cru que cela était si difficile d'avouer à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime mais dans sa situation présente, il voyait parfaitement. Il avait été un imbécile et il devait s'amender à tout prix. Hitomi paraissait si en colère qu'elle refuserait peut-être de lui reparler, si ce n'était pas pour toujours du moins. 

Les ruelles étaient remplies de flaques traîtresses et Van devait à la fois se concentrer sur ses idées et sur la direction que prenaient ses pieds. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec des bottes remplies d'une eau aussi peu attirante. Ses pas finirent par le mener à la grande place et au canal qui déversait les eaux de la ville dans l'océan. Le soleil se couchait et tout l'endroit était baigné par ses derniers rayons. Van fit un pas en avant, désireux de laisser la chaude lumière le caresser un peu afin de se sécher et de pouvoir continuer ses recherches avec une chemise relativement sèche et chaude. Il s'arrêta net. Sur le petit pont qui enjambait le canal, il avait apperçu Hitomi accompagnée d'Allen Schezar. 

_Que signifie?!_

Van ne put s'empêcher de laisser écapper un grognement de rage lorsqu'il vit celle à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde dans les bras du chevalier. Son bras se tendis d'un coup et ses pensées arrêtèrent complètement. Il aggrippa son épée et se prépara à bondir. Encore une fois, son élan fut stoppé net par ce qu'il vit. 

Sur le petit pont, Hitomi s'était blottie dans les bras d'Allen et caressait sa chevelure. Van faillit s'étouffer et recula dans les ombres de l'allée. 

_Non...cela...ne...peut pas être..._

Écrasé par la vision qui se déroulait devant lui, Van s'affala sur le sol et attendit, incapable de détacher son regard de la scène. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Ses entrailles n'étaient plus qu'un énorme bloc de glace au fond de son ventre et ses oreilles bourdonnaient comme s'il avait laissé sa tête à côté d'une cloche trop longtemps. Toutes les pensées de Van lui criaient de déguerpir, de laisser derrière lui un spectacle qui ne pourrait que l'anéantir mais dans les replis de son esprit, une conscience aux goûts morbides, une conscience qui ne surgissait qu'au moment des pires désespoirs s'était emparée de la coquille qu'était Van et l'empêchait de partir, de se lever et de quitter cette scène qui le tuait. 

*** 

Sur le pont, Allen et Hitomi s'étaient si rapprochés que pas une seule partie de leur corps n'était en contact avec celui de l'autre. Doucement, leurs souffles finirent par s'entremêler et Hitomi sentit une décharge lui traverser le ventre. Elle trembla quelque peu, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la pression d'Allen qu'elle sentait si chaud contre elle. Elle tendit son visage un peu plus et fut ravie lorsque les lèvres pleines du chevalier rencontrèrent les siennes. Leur baiser se prolongea longtemps, chacun prenant le temps de goûter l'autre avec douceur et tendresse. 

Allen serra ses bras autour de la jeune fille et l'envie lui prit de la soulever de terre mais il se retint, conscient de la fragilité du moment. Ses sentiments avaient déboulés lorsqu'il sentit le visage d'Hitomi contre le sien et il n'avait pas pu prolonger l'instant de suspens plus longtemps. Il l'avait prise toute entière et maitenant, il savourait la sensation de la tenir contre lui et le goût de ses lèvres pleines. Elle était comme une bouffée d'air frais, un ruisseau sauvage qui se dérobait joyeusement parmis les rochers et le chevalier de Caeli ne put retenir une vague d'émotions lorsqu'il sentit Hitomi répondre à son désir. 

Le couple demeura enlacé un bon moment avant qu'Hitomi ne brise l'étreinte un peu afin de fixer Allen dans les yeux. Son regard n'exprimait qu'un immense amour et Hitomi se sentit submergée par cette vague de sentiments. Elle s'y plongea follement et laissa son coeur dériver. Elle sourit et Allen répondis à son geste par un autre sourire, remplis de plénitude et de joie. Rien n'aurait pu briser cet instant qui se comparait au bonheur d'un artisant qui contemplait fièrement l'oeuvre qu'il avait mit tant d'efforts à réaliser. Allen et Hitomi étaient désormais liés, sans que rien ou personne ne puisse les séparer. 

*** 

Van étouffa un cri. Il se leva et fixa avec une ardeur désépérée la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux vides. Il s'accrocha aux poutres de la maison qui était à côté de lui et refoula sa rage et ses larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il ne voulait pas y croire. Qu'Hitomi ait pu se laisser prendre par Allen alors que quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait été sur le point de lui avouer...__

_Avouer quoi au juste sombre idiot? Elle n'a rien dit, rien fait pour t'encourager lorsque tu as essayé de lui dire... Peut-être..._

Van secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner à penser qu'Hitomi n'avait jamais eut de sentiments pour lui. C'était absurde, pourtant... La rage le faisait tembler. Il avait perdu... il avait manqué sa chance et maintenant, Allen deviendrait celui pour qui Hitomi pleurerait lorsque la guerre éclaterait et ce serait pour lui qu'elle conserverait ses paroles d'encouragements. Elle serait à lui... éventuellement. 

_NON! Ne pense pas à ça, ne pense pas à ça!_

L'idée d'Allen et d'Hitomi ensemble dans le même lit attisa la colère de Van et ce-dernier marcha en tremblant vers le couple. Ils était toujours enlacés et ne semblaient pas remarquer sa présence. Intentionnellement, Van mit le pied dans une flaque et fit la grimace lorsqu'il sentit l'eau gelée et poisseuse contre son pied. Hitomi l'apperçu et le sourire de bonheur qui éclairait son visage s'éteignit aussitôt. Elle recula un peut et intrigué par son comportement, Allen se retourna également. 

Van laissa son désespoir couler en dehors de lui. Il le sentait suinter à travers chaque pore de sa peau et vit la transformation du visage d'Hitomi. Elle eut pitiée de lui mais ne savait pas pourquoi et dans son regard, Van ne put trouver l'image de lui-même qui l'habitait toujours par le passé. Il ne voyait qu'Allen. Retenant ses sanglots, Van se retourna et traîna les pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de la vue du couple. Le fait de les avoir vu ainsi, devant lui et réagissants à sa présence lui avait suffit à se convaincre qu'il ne cauchemardait pas. Le roi de Fanelia n'eut plus qu'une envie, se recroqueviller dans un coin et se laisser aller à la misère. 

Il courut, courut jusqu'à en perdre le souffle et jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne le supportent plus. Il s'arrêta en nage au milieu des bois et se laissa tomber sur le sol dans un bruit d'herbe écrasée. Il serra les poings si fort que le cuir de ses gants craqua. 

"Hitomi..." 

C'était un gémissement, une plainte, si faible qu'elle ne dérangea même pas le silence. La forêt se referma sur lui lentement, étendant son ombre humide sur la clairière. Des frissons se mirent à agiter son corps de part en part. Van releva des yeux vides et marcha vers le hangar de son seul réconfort. Escaflowne... Le géant de métal était sa seule consolation dans ce monde devenu froid et vide. Il le serrerait contre son coeur et dormirait dans ses bras jusqu'à l'aube... 

************************************ 

Ben voilà! C'est tout pour l'instant! Commentaires commentaires s.v.p! Si vous m'écrivez pour me dire que je suis un monstre et que jamais Hitomi ne trahira Van ne lisez pas la suite je vous en prie! je vais mourir sinon... *cours dans un coin et se cache*   



	2. Dans les bras d'un autre

allenhitomi2.htm Notes de l'auteur: Voici le deuxième chapitre. Je répète mon avertissement, si vous ne pouvez voir Hitomi et Allen ensemble en peinture, ne lisez pas ce chapitre! Bref, allez lire l'autre! (lorsqu'elle sera publiée...) 

Copyrights: Tenku no Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas, sinon j'aurais fait une deuxième série avec Van et Hitomi qui s'embrassent tout le temps (O_o)!!

Illusions et sentiments   
Partie 2: Dans les bras d'un autre...   
par Aaridys 

La nuit tomba sur le couple silencieux du petit pont. Ils avaient passé les dernières heures du jour à se contempler sans répit, s'absorbant un peu plus mutuellement à chaque seconde. Le froid eut bientôt raison d'eux et tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille, Allen mena Hitomi vers le palais. La jeune fille frissonnait lorsqu'ils rejoignirent sa chambre. Elle était trempée des pieds à la tête et l'humiditée lui arrachait de plus en plus de claquements de dents. Le chevalier frissonnait également mais tentait de tout son être de ne pas le montrer. Hitomi le sentit néamoins et le tira en avant alors qu'elle pénétrait dans sa chambre. 

"Hitomi...je..." 

La jeune fille sourit et continua de tirer sur sa manche humide. La porte se referma derrière lui avec un petit claquement sec, ce qui envoya un frisson le long de son épine dorsale. Allen toussotta légèrement, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Au plus profond de son être, rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de se trouver seul avec Hitomi, dans sa chambre de surcroît... Pourtant, son esprit chevaleresque ne cessait de lui envoyer de très clairs avertissements. Il avala péniblement et laissa sa compagne l'asseoir sur un tabouret. Elle s'éloigna pui revint avec une épaisse serviette qu'elle jeta sur sa tête. 

"Lève tes bras." demanda-t-elle soudain. 

Le souffle d'Allen se bloqua. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de... de profiter de la situation présentement... Il leva néamoins les bras. 

Hitomi tira brusquement sur sa chemise humide et Allen se retrouva à moitié nu, rouge comme une pivoine. Il allait se sentir mal, c'était sûr. Il ne pouvait retenir les impulsions qui le traversaient, insistantes, brûlantes... mais il ne pouvait résister non plus au regard innocent que jetait Hitomi sur lui alors qu'elle s'appliquait à le sécher. Elle est si jeune... Le chevalier de Caeli secoua la tête. Il voulait chasser tous ces papillons noirs et ne se concentrer que sur l'instant présent et celle qu'il avait près de lui mais il était un homme après tout... 

"Hum...si tu permets...je pense que je vais me retirer, je t'ai assez ennuyée..." 

Un rire étouffé fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut. Ça et une claque derrière la tête. 

"Idiot! Tu es trempé et tremblant mais tu trouves le moyen de t'embarrasser de ma présence et de ma chambre! Contrôle un peu ce que tu as entre les deux jambes!" 

À ces paroles, Allen vira réellement au rouge. Il fixa ses mains croisées sur ses cuisses et soupira. 

"Je suis vraiment désolé... Je... tu n'as vraiment pas idée de..." 

Il s'interrompit. La pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit alors qu'il avait parlé avait suffit à lui couper le souffle. Il secoua encore la tête, ce qui lui valut une autre claque. Hitomi paraissait avoir un sixième sens dès que ses émotions lui jouaient des tours. Elle savait toujours ce qu'il pensait... 

"Hé bien! Termine ta phrase!" 

Le chevalier manqua de s'étrangler. 

"Pardon?!" 

Les images revenaient dans son esprit, en force. 

"Termine ce que tu as commencé. Vas jusqu'au fond de ta pensée!" 

Hitomi était maintenant devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, attendant manifestement une réponse. Si cela avait pu être possible, Allen aurait encore rougit. _Elle me rend fou!_

"Je..." 

Hitomi arqua un sourcil, prête à entendre ce qui pourrait sortir de sa bouche. Allen ravala ses paroles. Il allongea les bras dans un long geste souple et attrapa la jeune fille alors qu'elle se reculait instinctivement. Il la serra contre lui si fort qu'étouffée, elle se mit à le repousser faiblement. 

"Baka! Je ne peux plus respirer!" 

"Alors tu sais comment je me sens lorsque tu poses tes mains sur moi, ne serais-ce que pour me sécher..." 

La voix du chevalier était rauque, chargée de sous-entendus. Il la tenait fermement contre lui, elle ne pouvait s'échapper. _Tu ne peux plus partir maintenant, tu sais ce que je pense...oh oui, tu ne le sais que trop bien!_ Allen resserra encore son emprise, arrachant un gémissement de sa prisonnière. 

"Mais je vois que toi aussi tu es trempée... Laisse-moi t'enlever ça..." 

Hitomi poussa un cri de protestation aussitôt étouffé par les lèvres du chevalier. D'une main il l'empêcha de se retirer et de l'autre, lui retira habilement sa veste. Déçu par la présence d'une chemise en-dessous, Allen tenta tant bien que mal de la lui ôter mais Hitomi se débattait comme une furie. Elle réussit à le griffer au visage, ce qui lui fit relâcher sa prise. Saisissant l'ouverture, Hitomi se rua en arrière et s'immobilisa, pantelante. Toujours sur son tabouret, Allen posa une main contre sa joue meurtrie et sourit sournoisement. 

Effrayée par le soudain changement de personnalité d'Allen, Hitomi fit un pas en arrière. Elle avait peur... une peur teintée d'incompréhension et... de désir? Néamoins, ses instincts primaires affichaient en lettres géantes derrière ses paupières d'alarmants messages. _Part! Part! Tu seras détruite si tu restes! Part! Part! _ Écoutant sa conscience comme jamais, Hitomi fit un geste vers la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le chevalier de Caeli et son sourire narquois. La jeune fille predit sa respiration et demeura hébétée, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Allen se pencha à son oreille. 

"Jamais tu ne pourras vaincre un chevalier de Caeli de vitesse..." Il appuya ses mots. "Jamais." 

Allen l'aggrippa par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur à côté de la porte. Il était plus grand qu'elle de quelques centimètres mais présentement, Hitomi s'en fichait éperdument, elle était bien trop affrayée. Peut-importe sa grandeur, Allen la dominait superbement. La jeune fille grinca des dents, sa peur se muant lentement en colère sourde. 

"Je ne suis pas ta catin! Pousse-toi!" cracha-t-elle en le repoussant de toutes ses forces. 

L'homme ne broncha pas d'un poil. Il approcha son visage du sien et caressa sa joue contre la sienne, légèrement, sa respiration envoyant une centaine de millier de décharges électriques au travers d'Hitomi. 

"Ne...ne fais pas ça!" Elle le repoussa encore, plus fort. 

Allen finit par bouger un peu, seulement pour se blottir contre elle, l'écrasant contre le mur. Hitomi commençait à paniquer. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour ramener Allen à la réalitée, le ramener à lui. Présentement, ses yeux jettaient des éclairs mauvais, sa physionomie toute entière exprimant un désir presque violent, auquel elle ne résisterait plus longtemps... 

"Je t'en prie... arrête..." Hitomi commença à pleurer. 

Le chevalier haussa les sourcils. 

"Des larmes? Mais pourquoi?" Son sourire s'effaca. 

Hitomi éclata en sanglots et donna coup sur coup contre a poitrine chaude. 

"Tu ne réalise donc pas ce tu es en train de faire?!" 

Les pleurs s'écoulaient, s'épanchaient, chargés de la peur que la jeune fille ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même ainsi que de tous les troubles qu'elle portait depuis son arrivée sur Gaea. Elle se laissa aller contre Allen qui ne bougeait plus, se bras pendants sur ses côtés. Elle dut pleurer longtemps, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, le temps n'avait plus d'importance, seul l'amour vivait... 

*** 

Allen sentit les larmes chaudes contre sa peau. Il les sentit glisser le long de son corps, l'électrifiant tout entier. Il oublia sa colère, son désir, sa violence. Le temps n'importait plus, seule Hitomi importait. Elle pleurait, ses pleurs la secouant toute entière alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre lui, confiante malgré tout le mal qu'il aurait pu lui causer quelques instants plus tôt. Retourné, Allen ne put rien faire, ses muscles tétanisés. Hitomi pleura longtemps, mais le temps n'importait plus, seul l'amour vibrait... 

*** 

Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'Allen réalisa qu'il avait soulevé une Hitomi sanglottante pour la déposer dans son lit. Le chevalier avait résisté à l'envie d'appeler une femme de chambre pour s'occuper d'elle, il resterait à son côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Pourtant, alors qu'il laissait sa compagne glisser contre le matelas, il sentit ses longs bras fins se glisser derrière son cou pour l'attirer contre elle. 

"Ne pars pas!" murmura-t-elle dans un demi-sommeil. 

Allen déposa un baiser contre son front. 

"Je vais rester près de toi autant qu'il le faudra." 

Néamoins, Hitomi ne relâcha pas son emprise. Elle tira même plus fort, ce qui acheva de déstabiliser Allen qui bascula vers le lit, tombant de tout son poids contre Hitomi. Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Allen se releva péniblement. Il alla se chercher une chaise mais lorsqu'il s'en retourna vers le lit, ce-dernier était vide. 

"Hitomi?" Sa voix laissait filer une touche d'inquiétude. 

Au fond de la pièce déjà sombre, Allen distingua une silhouette et se dirigea vers elle pour s'arrêter à quelques pas de celle-ci. À contre jour, baignée par la lumière opalescente des deux lunes, une figure digne des plus grandes légendes se tenait immobile, silencieuse. Le chevalier retint son souffle, médusé par l'apparition céleste. Un corps d'albâtre, immobile tel une statue de marbre. Des courbes généreuses, gracieuses telles des fleurs en pleine saison. Un parfum frais, léger comme le ciel de printemps, frais comme la brise d'automne et puissant comme le soleil. Des yeux de la couleur de l'océan, profonds, mystérieux, entraînants. 

Allen avala péniblement. Hitomi se tenait immobile, dans toute la splendeur de sa nuditée. Elle était captivante, envoûtante et si belle... si belle. 

"Allen?" Sa voix résonna dans le vide de la nuit. 

Le chevalier se jeta à genoux devant sa déesse. Elle était la perfection même, l'incarnation de la divinitée toute-puissante, la reine de la Lune Mystique. 

L'apparition s'avança vers lui et attendit qu'il se relève. Médusé, subjugué, Allen se leva, complètement sous l'emprise de cette vision enchanteresse. Il ne respirait plus, ne bougeait plus, ne cillait plus. Hitomi tendit une main presque translucide vers lui et caressa sa peau brûlante. Ses doigts frais courrurent le long de ses épaules et de son cou, soulignèrent les lignes de sa poitrine et tracèrent de légers zigzags contre son abdomen. 

_Je vais devenir fou!_ Allen n'en pouvait plus. Le contact de sa nymphe le rendait fou, fou de désir, fou de joie, fou d'amour... 

De son côté, Hitomi poursuivait son exploration, ne laissant aucun centimètre de son torse inexploré, laissant des doigts caresser la peau chaude tout en laissant son souffle courrir contre sa surface, titillant le pauvre chevalier. 

Allen la prit à bras-le-corps et nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule. 

"Commande et tu seras obéie, déesse suprême." Sa voix était chargée de dévotion et d'une soumission totale et aveugle. 

Hitomi sourit. 

"Ta déesse te demande de la faire tienne, de la prendre toute entière et de lui offrir le paradis qu'elle a perdu." sussurra-t-elle. 

Allen resserra son emprise et la souleva d'un seul geste. Il l'embrassa passionnément, leurs lèvres soudées dans un baiser si intense que le temps s'arrêta vraiment. Leurs coeurs ne faisaient déjà plus qu'un, leurs corps réclamaient justice. 

"Hitomi...?" dit Allen alors qu'il la déposait délicatement sur le lit. 

"Hai?" 

"Tu es certaine de ce que tu désires? Je dois savoir maintenant avant qu'il soit trop tard." Sa voix exprimait une énorme insécuritée, qu'Hitomi appaisa d'un baiser. 

"Allen?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se glissait contre elle, son corps nu brûlant contre le sien. 

"Hai?" 

"Aishiteru, je t'aime." Les yeux d'Hitomi brillaient de bonheur, de désir et d'amour. 

Allen sourit tendrement alors qu'il découvrait sa compagne toute entière. 

"Et moi aussi... je t'aime." 

Leurs soupirs s'enmêlèrent, tantôt passionnés, tantôt tendres et parfois hardis. La nuit accompagna le couple alors que leurs corps se faisaient justice, luisants sous la faible lumière des chandelles mourantes. Hitomi découvrit tous les bonheurs de l'amour grâce aux mains tendres et patientes de son compagnon. Elle gémit, sourit et rit alors qu'il la caressait et la faisait sienne. Au dernier moment, alors qu'elle lui appartiendrait pour toujours, Allen plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa déesse, interrogateurs. Hitomi sourit et l'attira vers lui, l'acceptant tout entier, l'acceuillant en elle pour la première fois de son existence. Son paradis lui fut rendu et Allen fut élevé au rang de prince. La lune fut le seul témoin des soupirs qui résonnèrent longtemps à travers les corridors vides du palais et elle seule sut jamais si la déesse cria lorsqu'elle atteignit les cieux... 

********************************************   
aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww, kawaii! ahem, bref, c'était le deuxième chapitre (quel commentaire constructif...) les autres prendront plus de temps à être publiés car ils ne sont pas sur le même ordinateur et blah blah blah... je vais essayer de me dépêcher... que va devenir Van? et Merle? la suit aux prochains chapitres! 


	3. Métal contre peau

allenhitomi3.htm Notes: Kon'ninchiwa minna! Voici le troisième chapitre! Je vous avertis, il est plutôt bizarre, correspondant un peu à l'état mental dans lequel je me trouvait au moment de sa création! Bonne lecture!   


Partie 3 : Métal contre peau   
par Aaridys 

Dans le hangar humide, il faisait froid. Trônant majestueusement au centre de l'édifice, Escaflowne, le légendaire Gymelef Ispano, demeurait silencieux, indifférent au petit être humain qui s'agittait sous son regard. À grand force de moulinets des bras, Van tentait de faire passer sa torpeur et sa colère. Assise sur une poutre bien haute, la fille-chat Merle écoutait elle aussi en silence. Son seigneur parlait dans le vide, roulait des yeux et faisait les cents pas devant le géant d'acier. 

"Et...et...elle...elle le laisse lui faire ça!" la voix de Van s'étouffait à chaque mot.   


Ses paroles s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Van tomba à genoux et frappa le sol de toutes ses forces. Du haut de son perchoir, Merle sentit un énorme pincement lui serrer le coeur. 

"Seigneur Van..." 

La fille-chat entreprit de descendre d'où elle était perchée et s'approcha de son compagnon. Elle voulut poser sa main contre son épaule pour le rassurer, lui dire qu'elle, au moins était toujours là pour lui mais il la repoussa et à travers le voile de son désespoir, lui demanda de partir. Blessée, Merle recula et sauta par un trou dans le toit. Elle aussi sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux et refusait de laisser son ami le plus cher voir cela. Elle s'assit, le dos appuyé contre la cheminée et fixa les étoiles. 

*** 

Une fois seul, Van se releva et se dirigea vers Escaflowne. Une main contre sa surface froide le remena à la réalité et Van contempla longtemps son Gymelef. Résigné, le jeune roi se fraya un chemin vers la cabine de la machine et prit place à l'intérieur. Les parois familières le réconfortèrent et Van laissa les mécanismes l'englober et ne faire plus qu'un avec son corps. 

Dès qu'il fut lié à son armure, Van étendit ses sens comme Hitomi le lui avait enseigné et se concentra sur les battements de son coeur. Il les distingua clairement et bientôt, une deuxième série vint se mettre au rythme des siens, formant une symbiose parfaite, presque mystique. Le jeune homme perçut les moindres ramifications nerveuses d'Escaflowne et poussa sa conscience plus loin encore. Des images se formèrent dans son esprit. Il ne les reconnut pas aussitôt mais au fil de leur défilement, Van perçut des scènes famillières. C'étaient des images tirées de ses propres souvenirs, des images de combats et de luttes, où les Gymelefs de Zaibach détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Les guerres s'enchaînèrent contre le voile de ses paupières et le jeune roi réalisa bien vite que ce qu'il voyait ne faisait pas partie intégrante de ses souvenirs. Ces images provenaient d'une conscience plus ancienne, qui avait vu et vécu de nombreux conflits. Une conscience guerrière et superbe, un esprit enveloppant acheté au prix du sang... Escaflowne! Van traversait la conscience de son Gymelef, visionnait ses souvenirs et revivait ses épreuves! 

Quelque peu surpris, Van tenta néamoins de poursuivre son exploration et atteignit un seuil où il ne vit plus rien dutout. Résigné, il allait revenir à sa conscience et à la réalité lorsqu'une présence l'effleura légèrement.   


Tu es perdu guerrier? Que fais-tu ici? 

Une image trouble se forma sous son regard mental et Van distingua une silhouette féminine, dont la chevelure blonde ondoyait gracieusement. 

"Qui es-tu?" demanda-t-il. 

Ce que je suis n'a pas d'importance ici. Mais toi, qui es-tu? 

"Je suis Van Fanel, roi de Fanelia" une touche d'orgueil perca dans sa voix et se refléta en une légère brume rouge. 

L'apparition sourit, si cela eut put être vraiment distinguable. Son aura se contenta de changer de couleur, passant du doré à l'orangé. 

Fanelia...Fanelia... Oui, nous connaissons ton espèce. 

"Mon espèce?! Qui ça nous?" s'inquiéta Van. 

Tu es venu car tu as vécu un grand trouble, nous le lisons dans ton esprit. Tu avait besoin de réconfort alors tu es venu vers nous. 

"Mais bon sang! De qui parlez-vous?! Qui êtes-vous?" Van était de plus en plus effrayé. Son aura prit une couleur grise. 

Tu as peur? Alors que nous allons t'offrir la paix et le réconfort? Viens! 

La silhouette tendit une main brumeuse, que Van saisit avant même d'y avoir pensé. Dès qu'il la toucha, l'ombre se concrétisa en une jeune fille sublime aux longs cheveux blonds et au sourire éclatant. 

Nous t'attendions. Viens. 

Le jeune homme se laissa entraîner par la jeune fille blonde. Elle le mena à travers de longs tunnels sombres pour finalement aboutir dans un endroit si lumineux qu'il en était blanc. Sa guide s'arrêta au centre de la pièce et sourit encore. 

Ne déséspère plus. Après ces instants, tu sauras que nous sommes toujours avec toi. 

Dans un geste presque théâtral, la jeune fille leva un bras et Van fut aveuglé. Sa vue ne revint que beaucoup plus tard alors qu'il émergait de son rêve et fixait le fond du hangar. Il leva un bras vers son front et faillit pousser un hurlement lorsqu'il sentit le froid contact du métal contre sa paume. Il retira sa main aussitôt et se souvint qu'il était toujours sanglé à Escaflowne. Il bougea un peu, tentant de retirer les harnais mais ces-derniers paraissaient inexistants. Van tourna la tête et fut supris de ne pas distinguer les parois de la cabine mais plutôt les murs du hangar, comme s'il n'était pas à l'intérieur du géant de fer. 

"Qu'est-ce que?" Sa voix mourut dès qu'elle surgit d'entre ses lèvres. 

Car voilà où résidait le problème. Le jeune roi en semblait dépourvut. Pris d'un pressentiment horrible, il leva sa main et en observa le dos. Il faillit se mettre à hurler lorsqu'il vit la main gantée d'Escaflowne venir à la place de celle gainée de cuir qui devrait s'y trouver. Morbidement, Van baissa les yeux et vit ses pieds, immenses, scellés au coeur de ceux du Gymelef Ispano. Voulant pousser encore plus loin son exploration troublante, le jeune homme se pencha vers la grande bassine qui lui servait à nettoyer l'épée d'Escaflowne. Ce qu'il y vit lui assena un choc pire que celui obtenu en entrant de plein fouet dans un mur. Sous le haume sculpté du géant de métal, Van distinguait ses propres traits, figés contre ceux d'Escaflowne, silencieux et imperturbables. 

Tu sauras que nous sommes toujours avec toi... 

Les paroles de la jeune fille le heurtèrent de plein fouet, leur sens caché se dévoilant, horriblement clair. Van voulut hurler mais sa voix n'existait plus. Il n'était plus qu'un avec Ecaflowne... il était Escaflowne! L'horreur de cette réalisation acheva de faire sombrer le jeune roi dans la folie... 

*** 

Sur le toit, Merle entendit Van hurler et un terrible fracas s'ensuivit. La fille-chat se jeta dans l'ouverture à son côté et apperçut avec horreur son roi dans l'immense bassine à côté d'Ecaflowne. Il était immobile, étendu face contre terre, l'eau emplissant tout son être. Merle dut crier car Van se releva, surpris. Il chercha d'un regard perdu puis replongea sa tête dans l'eau. 

"Seigneur Van!" 

Merle se jeta vers lui et l'aggrippa par les cheveux. Elle tira brusquement sa tête en dehors de l'eau et tira en arrière. Van cracha de l'eau et se mit à se débattre furieusement. 

"Laisse-moi! Ne vois-tu donc pas l'horreur que je suis devenu!"   


La fille-chat ne comprit rien à ce charabia et continua de traîner Van par le col de sa chemise le plus loin possible du bassin. Satisfaite de la distance, elle le tourna vers lui et lui assena un gifle magistrale. L'effet fut immédiat, Van cessa de se débattre et ouvrit de grands yeux. 

"Refait ça!" commanda-t-il. "Frappe-moi encore!" 

Merle haussa un sourcil, d'étranges idées traversaient-elles l'esprit de son roi au point qu'il eut prit goût à certaines habitudes douteuses...? 

Van aggrippa son poignet et tira sa main griffée jusqu'à sa joue. Son regard était presque jubilant, brillant d'une lueur plutôt inquiétante. Poussant un soupir d'incompréhension, Merle leva sa main. De son côté, Van ferma un oeil et attendit le coup. La gifle vint, encore plus rettentissante que la première. Le jeune homme sursauta sous la douleur et se jeta sur Merle dès qu'il put se redresser. 

"Je suis moi! Je suis moi!" Il ne cessait de s'exclamer, écrasant Merle sous son poids. 

La jeune fille n'y comprenait rien et elle étouffait. Elle poussa Van et se releva en époussetant sa robe. 

"Tant mieux pour toi!" Elle était en colère. 

Van jubilait, trop heureux de constater qu'il n'avait que fait un horrible cauchemar et que son corps lui appartenait vraiment. Il embrassa Merle et sourit de toutes ses dents. 

"Seigneur Van..." Merle rougissait et tentait de se défaire de l'étreinte de son roi. 

Van la lâcha dès qu'il perçut son trouble et sourit encore plus. Son soulagement était immense et il alla voir Escaflowne. Dévotement, il posa une main contre son genoux et le fixa droit dans les "yeux". 

"Je suis content de te vois vieil ami..." 

Derrière lui, Merle commençait sérieusement à se demander si son seigneur n'avait pas consommé quelque spécialitée locale aux effets douteux...   


********************************** 

Alors? Alors? Vous avez aimé, détesté?! Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu la version masculine du manga d'Escaflowne, vous savez d'où provient la jeune fille que j'ai mentionné plus haut, donc je l'ajoute aux copyrights. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, dans le manga, Hitomi est la source d'énergie d'Escaflowne et lorsqu'elle se lie à l'armure, elle se transforme en jeune fille pulpeuse avec de longs cheveux blonds! Alors voilà! Ja ne!   



	4. L'Empereur et la Tour

allenhitomi4.htm Notes: Chapitre 4 finalement! Et c'est tout pour les notes! 

Copyrights: Si je répète encore tout ça, je sens que je vais vomir... Tenku no Escaflwone ne m'appartiens pas *snif* 

Partie 4 : L'Empereur et la Tour   
par Aaridys 

Hitomi se réveilla à la sensation agacante d'un doigt qui tracait la ligne de son nez. Elle voulut se retourner et arracher quelques instants supplémentaires à la nuit mais une étreinte solide l'en empêchait. 

"Bonjour." La voix acheva de la réveiller complètement. Elle sourit. 

À son côté, les cheveux déployés contre l'oreiller, Allen souriait également alors qu'il continuait de la taquiner du bout du doigt. Hitomi plissa le nez en un maigre effort pour l'arrêter mais renonça bien vite. Elle soupira et se blottit contre son amant. 

"'jour. Bien dormi?" demanda-t-elle. 

"Merveilleusement..." répondit Allen en la tenant contre lui. Il déposa un baiser contre son front. "Prête pour cette superbe journée?" 

Le souvenir du mariage de la princesse Millerna lui revint en mémoire et jeta un instant une ombre sur la perfection du moment. Hitomi la chassa aussitôt se disant que rien ne pourrait être plus parfait, elle dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus et sa rivale, ou plutôt ex-rivale, dans ceux d'un autre... Cela la fit sourire. 

"Oui, rien ne pourrait être plus parfait que l'instant présent." 

Allen diffusait une douce chaleur contre son corps et le nid qu'était devenu leur lit transpirait la sécurité et le bonheur. Hitomi aurait voulut que cela dure pour toujours mais ce fut à cet exact moment que son chevalier se leva, écartant les draps et faisant fuir la chaleur. 

"Hé!" Son cri d'indignation arracha un sourire à Allen qui tira les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. 

"Voilà voilà! Tu n'auras plus froid comme ça!" dit-il d'une voix pleine de rires. 

Hitomi fit la moue. 

"Mais ce n'est pas pareil!" Elle avait parlé comme une enfant trop gâtée, arrachant un soupir au chevalier qui se jeta sur le lit et s'enveloppa autour d'elle. 

"C'est mieux comme ça?" 

Hitomi jeta ses bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui. 

"Si, beaucoup mieux!" Elle sourit comme un enfant. 

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Allen ne bouge encore puis ne se relève. Il commença à se vêtir et Hitomi se leva également, ramassant ses vêtements en pile dans un coin. 

"Tu sais," commença-t-il, sa voix étouffée par sa chemise, "Je ne pourrai pas être avec toi beaucoup aujourd'hui à cause de la cérémonie. Mon rang de chevalier de Caeli m'oblige à tenir l'allée d'honneur." 

"Oui bien sûr." Hitomi fixait le dernier bouton de sa veste. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là, avec les autres juste derrière l'estrade." 

Allen marcha vers elle et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle s'asseyait devant la commode. 

"Tu devrais te laisser pousser les cheveux, ou est-ce comme ça d'où tu viens?" 

Hitomi partit d'un grand rire. 

"Cela prendrait des années! Tu serais un petit vieillard racontant des balivernes aux petits enfants pour leur faire peur avant qu'ils soient plaisammant longs!" 

Allen haussa les sourcils. 

"Si si! Je te jures!" Hitomi arrêta de rire et sourit en regardant Allen par l'entremise de la glace. Elle leva une main et caressa sa joue. 

Le chevalier se pencha vers elle et déposa un légér baiser sur ses lèvres. Il recula mais Hitomi le retint. 

"C'est tout ce que j'ai? J'ai une journée entière à passer avant ce soir et encore, il y a la réception!" Ses sourcils se rejoignaient presque au milieu de son front. 

"Gourmande va! Tu vas m'épuiser tu sais!" Il l'embrassa fougueusement. 

"Mais non, tu es un grand chevalier entraîné aux situations les plus difficiles!" Hitomi appuya les syllabes, faisant rouler les "r".   


Allen roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la porte. Il glissa la tête par l'embrasure juste avant de sortir et lui fit un clin d'oeil. 

"Je te vois plus tard alors!" 

Hitomi lui sourit et se concentra sur sa réflexion. Alors aujourd'hui, le look garçonne, comme hier et comme demain! 

*** 

Dans sa chambre, Millerna tournait en rond comme un loup en cage. Tendue sur un imposant mannequin, sa robe attendait sa propriétaire qui la revêtrait dans quelques heures seulement. La princesse sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit cogner à la porte mais se détendit lorsqu'elle apperçut Hitomi. 

"Hitomi... je suis si contente que tu sois là. J'ai une faveur à te demander..." 

Hitomi haussa les sourcils. Millerna paraissait très mal à l'aise. 

"Oui bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" 

Millerna mordit sa lèvre inférieure. 

"Je...j'aimerais que tu me lise le tarot." 

Hitomi haussa encore plus les sourcils. 

"Hé bien...je ne sais trop... je..." 

"S'il-te-plaît Je t'en prie, c'est très important pour moi!" 

La jeune fille hésita. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus lire le tarot mais sa curiositée était très grande. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui pourrait se produire en ce jour, spécialement pour Millerna. 

"Bien, assied-toi." 

Millerna sourit, sincèrement heureuse et Hitomi se sentit presque coupable de sa liaison avec Allen. Mais non! Il n'y a rien de mal! Elle va épouser Dryden! C'est lui qu'elle aime! Sur cette pensée, Hitomi sortit ses cartes et commença à les tirer. 

Une à unes, les cartes formèrent un ensemble qui finit par inquiéter Hitomi. Si elle se marie, elle connaîtra une trahison de la part de ses proches et vivra un grand malheur... Elle a bien raison de s'inquiéter de ce mariage.... Mais je ne peux pas lui dire cela! Je sais qu'elle arrêterait la cérémonie sur le champ! Je... À ce moment, la Tour apparut dans sa main, suivie de l'Empeureur. Hitomi sursauta face à ces deux cartes en complète opposition. Qu'est-ce que? La Tour? Il y aura un grand malheur si elle se marie... Mais l'Empereur également? Un signe de bonne fortune et de bonheur? Je n'y comprend plus rien... Et si... Hitomi posa la carte de l'Empereur contre la table. 

"Cette carte est un signe de bonne fortune et de bonheur. Si tu te maries aujourd'hui, tu vivras dans la joie et n'auras aucun problème avec ton mari." Hitomi se mordit la lèvre. Elle se détestait pour affirmer pareille chose alors qu'elle n'en savait rien mais en ce moment, seul son bonheur et celui d'Allen lui importait... 

Millerna sourit, rassurée et fixa Hitomi. 

"J'ai une surprise pour toi." 

Hitomi fut surprise juste de ses paroles. 

"Pardon?" 

Millerna sourit encore plus, voyant le trouble de son interlocutrice. 

"Je veux te montrer quelque chose." dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son armoire. 

Dans un grand geste théâtral, Millerna ouvrit la porte du placard toute grande pour dévoiler une longe robe toute de satin crème et brodée de fines perles. Le vêtement luisait doucement sous la lumière du soleil qui entrait à flots par les grandes fenêtres. 

"Elle est pour toi. Tu pourras la porter ce soir à la réception." dit Millerna en souriant. 

Hitomi était perplexe, admirant la beauté du vêtement et l'imaginant déjà bruissant au moindre de ses mouvements. 

"Je, je ne peux pas accepter ça! Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire!" 

"Commence par dire oui!" dit Millerna. 

"Oui...oui! Entendu! Je la porterai pour te faire plaisir!" Et pour voir la tête d'Allen! 

"Bien...alors, veux-tu bien m'aider avec la mienne? Le temps passe si vite..." dit Millerna en poussant un soupir. 

*** 

Alors que le dur soleil se couchait sur la capitale d'Asturia, les deux gondoles nuptiales firent lentement leur chemin le long des canaux. Celle du futur époux accosat la première et son passager attendit patiemment l'arrivée de sa fiancée, toute drapée de blanc et suivie de ses servantes. Millerna, princesse et future reine d'Asturia s'avança alors vers son destin et prit la main de Dryden, son futur mari. Solennellement, le couple royal marcha entre les rangées de soldats et de chevaliers. À l'avant-garde et chargés d'acceuillir le couple avant qu'il ne gravisse l'autel, les Chevaliers de Caeli attendaient, l'épée au clair. 

"Garde à vous!" cria leur capitaine dont le regard azur ne cilla pas lorsque la figure drapée de la princesse passa devant lui. 

Les épées s'élevèrent, fidèles à leurs futurs régents, créant un tunnel d'acier scintillant. De son point d'observation, Hitomi priait silencieusement, la carte de l'Empereur serrée entre ses doigts. Je vous en prie, je vous en prie! Faites que cela soit! Une soudaine claque dans le dos la ramena à la réalité. Le capitaine du vaisseau Crusade se tenait juste derrière elle, un énorme sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. 

"Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu tiens là petite?" 

"C'est un sorte de charme... Pour souhaiter du bonheur à Dryden et Millerna..." répondis Hitomi en rougissant. 

Le couple en question venait de s'agenouiller devant les prêtres et la cérémonie officielle avait débuté. Reprenant ses prières, Hitomi chercha Allen du regard. Il était toujours debout, immobile parmi les chevaliers mais tourna néamoins les yeux lorsqu'il sentit son regard sur lui. Il esquissa un sourire léger et reporta son attention sur la cérémonie. 

Le soleil était terriblement bas déjà lorsque les prêtres déclarèrent finalement le couple mari et femme et les présentèrent à la foule. Le nouveau roi et la nouvelle reine scellèrent leur union par le baiser traditionnel et le peuple éclata de joie. Soulagée, Hitomi ferma les yeux et bénit le couple mentallement. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle ne vit pas son chevalier. Déduisant qu'il avait suivit le cortège royal jusqu'au château, elle se tourna vers l'équipage de la Crusade et sourit. 

"Et maintenant messieurs?" 

D'un seul geste, les hommes levèrent les bras au ciel et dirent d'une seule voix: 

"Ont fait la fête!" 

Hitomi rit de la simplicité de cette affirmation. En effet, ces hommes iraient assurément profiter de toutes les festivitées qui se tiendraient dans la ville. Quant à elle, elle devait se hâter d'aller se changer et se diriger vers la réception. Dans le creux de son ventre, la jeune fille sentait un millier de papillons battre des ailes follement. Elle était impatiente de voir la réaction d'Allen lorsqu'il la verrait vêtue de la robe que lui avait offert Millerna... 

Le vêtement était terriblement compliqué et Hitomi remercia de nombreuses fois le ciel d'avoir une servante à ses côtés pour l'assister. La femme était famillière avec les milliers d'ourlets et de laçages qui ornaient la robe et ses doigts étaient rapides et précis alors qu'elle aidait Hitomi à l'enfiler. Une fois que tout fut terminé, la femme se retira et Hitomi put s'admirer à loisir dans la grande glace qui trônait au fond de la chambre. La robe était exquise et s'ajustait parfaitement. Le col commençait juste sous la ligne des épaules tout en dévoilant complètement celles-ci. Une fine dentelle courrait le long de l'ourlet et se mariait avec le satin crème du bustier. Le vêtement épousait ses courbes gracieusement jusqu'à la taille où il s'évasait en une élégante jupe de tulle et d'organza. L'ensemble dégageait une douce lueur mordorée. Satisfaite, Hitomi fixa quelques perles à sa chevelure courte et se dirigea vers le Grand Hall. 

*** 

La pièce immense étincellait sous les feux d'une myriade de chandelles qui cascadaient le long des colonnes. Les invités, tous parés de leurs plus beaux atours, déambulaient majestueusement, butinants de groupes en groupes et jacassant de tout et de rien. Gênée par tant de faste et de splendeur, Hitomi se mêla le plus discrètement à la foule que possible. Autour d'elle, les seigneurs des terres avoisinnantes s'entretenaient avec des dames croulant sous les bijoux et la soie qui agitaient furieusement leurs éventails en battant des cils. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Hitomi se fraya un chemin vers une des multiples terrasses du château et respira avec joie l'air frais de la nuit. 

"Un verre milady?" 

Surprise, Hitomi se retourna vers un petit page en livrée qui lui tendait un verre tentativement. La jeune fille l'accepta avec un sourire et le page se retira silencieusement. Hitomi posa la coupe sur la rampe et fixa le ciel étoilé. 

Elle avait eu beau chercher, elle n'avait pas réussit à retrouver Allen parmi les convives. Dépitée, elle avait abandonné et en avait déduit qu'il n'avait pas encore fait son entrée. Négligemment, elle s'assit à côté de son verre et contempla les danseurs à travers la foule. 

Une silhouette se détacha des invités pour se diriger vers elle et son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut Van, vêtu superbement, comme un roi... Hitomi se mordit la lèvre mais demeura immobile. Elle vit Van lever un sourcil lorsqu'il la reconnut et sa surprise grandir encore plus lorsqu'il vit la robe qu'elle portait. 

"Bonsoir." Sa voix était froide, distante... 

"Bonsoir." La jeune frissonna. Elle avait soudain une envie furieuse de retourner à l'intérieur. 

Le silence retomba lourdement. Aucune parole n'aurait pu franchir le gouffre qui les séparaient et il n'y avait rien à dire. Van ruminait ses sombres pensées et Hitomi ne désirait plus qu'une chose, se blottir contre Allen, en sécurité et au chaud. 

Le roi de Fanelia s'appuya contre la rampe à quelques centimètres d'elle et fixa son regard sur la capitale en fête. 

"Tout est pour le mieux je crois." finit-il par dire. 

Hitomi hocha la tête. 

"En effet." 

Dans la voix du jeune homme, elle avait cru déceler une note de ressentiment, une touche de retenue, des paroles tues... Pour nous, rien n'est pour le mieux... Cette pensée ramena son attention vers la foule et Hitomi scruta attentivement les convives. Van tourna la tête comme s'il savait excatement ce qu'elle pensait. Une touche de tristesse traversa son regard rubis mais elle disparut presqu'aussitôt. Le jeune homme soupira et fit quelques pas vers la foule. Il se tourna vers elle et sourit faiblement. Finalement, il la quitta définitivement et se dirigea vers les invités. 

Hitomi laissa les minutes s'écouler puis se résigna à retourner là-bas. Elle descendit résolument de son perchoir et marcha vers la lumière. Elle fut aussitôt happée par un jeune noble qui la traîna littéralement jusqu'au plancher de danse. Protestant malgré elle, Hitomi dut rapidement se concentrer sur ses pieds pour éviter ceux de son partenaire. Hé merde! Hitomi n'avait jamais valsé de sa vie et serra les dents en attendant patiemment la fin de la chanson. Malheureusement, la pièce sembla durer une éternitée et la jeune fille tenta de protester faiblement seulement pour être gratifiée d'un regard outré et presque désolé, ce qui la convainquit de poursuivre la danse. Seigneur! Je vais mourir! La torture s'éternisait et Hitomi envisageait sérieusement de faire semblant de se sentir mal comme plusieurs dames paraissaient faire. Soudain, une main chaude et famillière se posa contre son épaule découverte et faillit la faire bondir de joie. 

"Vous permettez mademoiselle?" 

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Allen repoussa un peu brutalement l'ex-cavalier d'Hitomi et prit sa place. Enchantée, Hitomi se laissa mener par son nouveau partenaire alors que ce-dernier la détaillait des pieds à la tête. Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice. 

"Votre chevalier servant à votre secours milady." dit-il en effectuant une petite révérence. 

Hitomi roula des yeux. 

"Dieu merci tu es enfin venu! Je commençait à croire qu'il ne me lâcherait pas de la soirée!" 

"J'ai bien vu ça! J'ai bien cru m'étouffer lorsque je t'ai apperçue comme ça dans ses bras..." Il resserra son étreinte sur sa taille, la rapprochant de lui. "Cela ne devrait pas être permis je crois..." sussurra-t-il à son oreille. 

Hitomi rit doucement et hocha de la tête. 

"Alors à l'avenir, je m'accrocherai une affiche indiquant: Occupée, prière de vous abstenir. Merci!" 

Allen rit et l'entraîna vers une autre terrasse. Allourdie par ses jupons, Hitomi le força à s'arrêter alors qu'il la menait de corridors en corridors. Intriguée, elle fixa son comagnon alors qu'il embrassait la ville du regard. Il fit un grand geste du bras. 

"Regarde, c'est mon pays." 

La voix du chevalier était chargée d'émotion. Il fixait la ville avec une ardeur et une adoration presque sans égal. Sa respiration se perdait en petits nuages alors que l'air de la nuit se rafraîchissait. 

"C'est mon pays. Autrefois, il était ma seule raison d'exister. Aujourd'hui..." 

La pause s'éternisa. Allen soupira et se tourna vers Hitomi. 

"Lorsque je t'ai vue parmis les invités, vêtue ainsi, comme une lady, j'ai sentit mon coeur se glacer et s'embrasser tout à la fois. Et lorsque j'ai vu ce jeune garçon t'empoigner et te traîner de la sorte vers les danseurs, il s'est consumé de jalousie et de haine. Ce que tu soulève en moi n'a pas d'égal. C'est une force indescriptible qui m'ordonne de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'y garder pour toujours. C'est une vague de feu et de miel qui me brûle et m'apaise. C'est comme si je respirait le monde entier à chaque inspiration, comme si je devenais le monde... Et c'est ce que je veux... Si tu veux bien me le permettre, j'aimerais être ton univers et ton paradis. Tu es ma raison d'exister maintenant. Tu es le sang qui coule dans mes veines et le coeur qui bat dans ma poitrine. Tu es mon univers, puis-je être le tien?" 

Alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, Allen s'était agenouillé devant sa bien-aimée et avait pris ses mains au creux des siennes. 

"Tu es ma déesse, ma reine et ma raison d'exister. Aujourd'hui, je te demande si tu accepterais de rester à mes côtés jusqu'à ma mort et plus loin encore..." 

Hitomi retint son souffle. La propostion d'Allen l'enchantait tout en la terrifiant. Elle ne savait trop quoi répondre. Tremblante, Hitomi fixa son regard sur celui de son chevalier et y lut sa réponse. Elle sourit et s'agenouilla à son tour. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ce qui arracha un regard d'inquiétude à son compagnon. Il lui caressa la joue. 

"Hitomi?" Sa voix était tremblante, inquiète. 

"Allen, tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais... Tu me terrifies mais tu m'apporte tant de sécurité. Ta chaleur est si réconfortante et ta force m'a permis de mettre mes soucis derrière moi. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu me choisisse, moi, parmi toutes celles qui te tournaient autour. Qu'avais-je de si spécial alors? Mais dans tes yeux, je lis mon avenir et toutes les joies futures que tu pourras m'apporter... Alors bien sûr que tu es mon univers, maintenant et pour toujours!" 

Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux parfumés. Les bras du chevalier la serrèrent contre lui et il se releva en la supportant. Son sourire radieux acheva de rassurer Hitomi et elle lui sourit en retour. 

"Et si on profitait de la soirée?" demanda-t-il en lui offrant son bras. 

Hitomi fit la moue. 

"Si tu désires sincèrement danser avec moi, tu devras te procurer des bottes de fer!" répondit-elle en riant. 

"Oh mais je ne pensait pas à ça..." sussurra-t-il à son oreille. 

La jeune fille cligna des yeux de surprise et toisa son compagnon. Elle rit alors qu'il l'entraînait vers sa chambre et une chaleur unique... 

*************************************************   
hehehe, Allen vilain vilain!! ahem, ce chapitre est quelque peu transitoire et cette histoire est en train de se transformer en fic Van/Hitomi mais je n'en suis pas complètement sûre, on verra! Ja ne!   



	5. Le chat et la souris

allenhitomi5.htm Notes: Voici le chapitre 5 où Merle apparaît (enfin!!) Elle a été un élément essentiel pour cette partie alors remerçiez-la pour moi!   


Partie 5: Le chat et la souris   
par Aaridys

"ELLE VA QUOI?!" 

Sur la place du marché, la foule s'était tue, fixant la jeune fille étrange aux oreilles pointues qui avait soudainement hurlé. Les passants s'arrêtaient et la regardaient comme si elle venait juste de s'envoler. 

"Heu..." 

Merle recula précipitamment et se jeta vers une ruelle. Elle n'avait pas pu retenir un cri lorsqu'elle avait entendu un soldat en pleine conversation avec un marchand... 

"Le capitaine des Chevaliers de Caeli va se marier, saviez-vous?" murmura le garde. 

"Non!? J'ai toujours cru qu'il avait la princesse en tête..." répondit le garde en se penchant plus en avant. 

"Je l'ai appris par les femmes de cuisine qui l'ont su de la bouche des femmes de chambre de l'épousée elle-même!" ajouta le garde. 

Le marchand se pencha plus encore. 

"La future épouse n'est autre que cette fille bizarre de la Lune Mystique!" 

À ce moment, Merle avait bondi de sous l'étal en hurlant. 

La fille-chat serra ses poings griffus. C'est pas possible! Elle ne peut pas faire ça! La fureur lui monta au visage. Merle était tellement en colère que cela dépassait l'entendement. Elle surgit de l'allée en trombe et bouscula les passants alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin à travers la foule, se dirigeant résolument vers le palais. 

"Quelle idiote!" 

Sautant de toit en toit, Merle finit par atteindre le balcon qui donnait sur la chambre d'Hitomi. À l'intérieur, la jeune fille était assise silencieusement, un livre à la main. La fille-chat ne se fit pas prier et bondit à l'intérieur. Surprise, Hitomi posa son livre et se leva. 

"Merle?" 

L'interpellée sourit sournoisement. Quelle innocence! 

"Je venais te souhaiter mes condoléances." dit Merle en croisant ses bras. 

Hitomi s'arrêta net. Elle baissa la main qu'elle avait tendu vers la fille-chat et détourna la tête. 

"Je vois que tu as appris la nouvelle..." 

Merle leva dédaigneusement le nez. 

"En effet." 

"Je croyais que tu serais heureuse. Tu auras Van pour toi toute seule maintenant." 

La fille-chat s'avança souplement vers Hitomi. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et la toisa froidement. La jeune fille ne vit jamais le coup venir. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Merle, la joue en feu, cette-dernière tremblait de tout son être. 

"IDIOTE!" cria-t-elle. Des larmes de colère s'échappèrent de ses yeux. "As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu es en train de faire?!" 

"Merle, attends un peu..." 

"NON! C'est toi qui va m'écouter cette fois! Toute ma vie j'ai été avec Van! Toute mon existence, je l'ai vécue avec lui...pour lui! J'ai été sa soeur et sa seule amie! J'étais son seul univers! Sa seule famille! J'ai toujours souhaité... toujours souhaité qu'un jour...qu'un jour il...il..." sa voix se brisa. "J'ai toujours souhaité qu'un jour, il puisse m'aimer!" 

Hitomi s'avança vers elle pour la réconforter mais Merle la repoussa. 

"Et toi! Toi tu arrives! Tu tombes du ciel, sortant de je ne sais où et Van n'a plus que toi en tête! Il faut toujours que cela soit toi! Toi! TOI! Van t'a aimé, il t'aime encore! Il ne fait que ça! C'est la seule force qui le tiens debout alors que tout son univers s'écroule! Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu en épouses un autre! Tu brises son coeur et tu détruis encore plus son monde! Qui? Qui d'après toi l'a tenu dans ses bras l'autre soir alors qu'il sombrait dans le désespoir, trempé et tremblant? Qui a du endurer son délire duquel s'échappait sans cesse un certain nom? Moi! et qui est la propriétaire de ce nom mystérieux qui lui est si cher? Qui? Toi! Encore toi!" 

"Merle...je..." 

"Tu n'y comprend rien, vraiment!" La voix jusqu'alors désemparée de Merle vira à la colère. "Van n'est rien sans toi et même si je suis là, je n'ai pas ce qu'il désire! Tu as détruis son univers, tu l'as brisé mais un jour, je le jure, tu vas le regretter..." 

Merle la poussa brutalement et sortit par la porte entrouverte. Dans le couloir, elle apperçut Van qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Pourtant, la fille-chat ne se sentait pas le courage de l'affronter présentement et s'élança à travers une fenêtre et s'enfuit sur les toits. 

*** 

Van apperçut Merle venir vers lui et soudainement se jeter par une fenêtre. Intrigué, il jeta un oeil là d'où elle venait et vit Hitomi seule dans sa chambre, debout et immobile. Le jeune roi se balança sur ses pieds, indécis et finit par entrer. La jeune fille lui tournait le dos et ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence immédiatement. Il s'approcha d'elle et vit avec surprise qu'elle pleurait. 

"Hitomi..." 

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Hitomi se jeta sur lui et aggrippa sa chemise. 

"Je suis désolée... tellement désolée..." sanglotait-elle. 

Van haussa un sourcil. Il posa avec hésitation ses bras autour d'elle et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Hitomi leva vers lui un regard emplit de larmes. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre alors que son coeur se serrait douloureusement. Jusqu'alors, il avait réussit à mettre ses sentiments de côté et même à les oublier quelque peu. Et maintenant, maintenant que son seul véritable amour se blotissait contre lui en pleurant pour quelque raison obscure, il ne pouvait la prendre, se faire rassurant et lui murmurer que tout irait bien. Il continua de lui caresser les cheveux et attendit patiemment que l'orage passe. 

Hitomi finit par se calmer et recula en reniflant. Elle essuya ses yeux rougis et regarda Van. Elle sourit tristement. 

"Je suis tellement désolée... Si j'avais su..." Les larmes perçaient de nouveau dans sa voix. 

Van haussa de nouveau les sourcils. Il allait savoir ce qui l'avait mise dans un état pareil. 

"Si tu avais su quoi?" demanda-t-il doucement. 

Hitomi hoqueta, encore aux prises avec sa peine. 

"Si j'avais su que... que tu... que..." Elle s'arrêta net et fixa un point juste derrière Van. 

Le jeune roi se figea au contact dur et froid de l'acier contre sa peau. Il tourna les yeux pour découvrir une lame effilée appuyée sur sa joue. 

"Que tu quoi au juste?" Une voix glaciale résonna, s'accordant parfaitement avec les vibrations du métal. 

"Allen..." La voix d'Hitomi n'était plus qu'un soupir. 

La lame pressa Van à se retourner et se pointa sur sa poitrine. Si les regards avaient pu tuer, les deux hommes auraient depuis longtemps souillé de leur sang le tapis de la pièce. 

La glace bleutée des yeux du chevalier de Caeli fusionna avec le feu rugissant de ceux du roi de Fanelia. L'air s'alourdit, les minutes s'étirèrent. 

Van brisa finalement le match et soupira en tourant la tête. 

"Seulement que je voulais lui offrir mes plus sincères félicitations." dit-il en grinçant presque des dents. 

Hitomi frissonna sous le poids d'un pareil mensonge et elle vit Van attendre silencieusement qu'Allen baisse la garde de son épée. Ce-dernier fit le tour de son adversaire et se plaça derrière Hitomi, posant une main sur son épaule sans jamais le quitter des yeux. 

"Nous t'en remerçions infiniment." la voix d'Allen tranchait, pire que sa lame. 

Van se raidit sous l'allusion. Il fit un signe de tête à l'attention d'Hitomi et se retira. Une fois qu'il fut partit, Allen alla fermer la porte et se retourna vers sa compagne. Les bras croisés, le regard dur, il attendit qu'elle dise quelques chose. Hitomi demeura muette, déterminée à ne pas laisser son compagnon lire les émotions contradictoires qui la traversaient. 

"Hitomi..." 

La jeune fille serra les mâchoires et attendit que le chevalier parle encore. Elle avait peur, très peur de la réaction d'Allen et elle ne se sentait pas le courage de l'affronter. 

"Hitomi regarde-moi." Allen se tint debout, très droit devant Hitomi. "Que s'est-il passé?" 

"Écoute Allen..." dit-elle en détournant la tête. 

"Non." ordonna-t-il en lui tirant le menton, "Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé." 

Hitomi avala sa salive péniblement et fixa son regard dans les prunelles azur du chevalier. 

"Merle est venue..." commença-t-elle. 

"Et?" 

"Elle a dit des choses... des choses si horribles Allen..." dit Hitomi alors que les larmes menaçaient de la submerger de nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas avouer au chevalier ce qu'elle avait appris, pas maintenant néamoins, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Sa seule alternative était de confondre la réalité. Elle fondit en larmes de nouveau. 

"Hitomi..." murmura Allen en plaçant de légers baisers sur le sommet de sa chevelure. "Quoiqu'elle ait pu dire, ce n'est pas vrai, ne laisse pas ses paroles te blesser comme ça." 

Hitomi sa moula contre la poitrine chaude du chevalier et laissa sa peine glisser sur elle comme de l'huile. Elle se calma vite mais ne pu réprimer la lourdeur qui pesait contre son estomac. Le secret de Van l'avait troublée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Allen la berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme complètement et finit par lui soulever le menton avec son pouce. 

"Je te promet que je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal..." dit-il en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras, "Jamais." 

La jeune fille se retint de fondre en larmes de nouveau et recula un peu. Allen la libéra de son emprise et Hitomi marcha lentement vers le balcon. Le chevalier la suivit et plaça une main contre son épaule, la jeune fille la repoussa doucement et s'appuya contre la rampe. 

"J'ai besoin d'être seule Allen... s'il-te-plaît." soupira-t-elle. 

"Bien, je comprends." répondis ce-dernier. Sa voix était basse et triste, avec une touche de la colère qui brûlait encore doucement au fond de son coeur. 

Le chevalier quitta la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Dès qu'il fut hors de la vue d'Hitomi, son physique se raidit et son visage jusqu'alors impassible subit une fantastique transformation. La colère déforma ses traits au point que les gens qui marchaient dans les corridors s'écartaient de lui sur son passage, refusant de déclencher l'orage qui grondait au coeur du chevalier. 

"Je vais savoir." 

*******************************   
Hehehe, que va-t-il se passer? Que fera Allen à Van? lisez la suite pour savoir!   



	6. Ceux qui savent et ceux qui ignorent

allenhitomi6.htm Notes: Voici le chapitre 6 et tous les copyrights que j'aie pu oublier dans le passé... 

Copyrights: TENKU NO ESACFLOWNE NE M'APPARTIENT PAS!!!!!!!!!!!! ça sera suffisant pour le reste? ::bangs head against desk:: je vous en prie...   


Partie 6: Ceux qui savent et ceux qui ignorent   
par Aaridys

Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter les paroles de Merle encore et encore dans sa tête. 

Van t'a aimé, il t'aime encore! Il ne fait que ça! C'est la seule force qui le tiens debout alors que tout son univers s'écroule! 

"Non, non, non!" se répétait-elle alors que les mots lancés sous le coup d'une colère plus que justifiée s'affichaient en lettres de feu contre ses paupières closes. 

Du fond de son coeur, Hitomi sentait une houle douloureuse s'agiter et se démener afin de remonter à la surface. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce que cette vague voulait lui révéler. Elle se refusait à laisser ses souvenirs prendre toute la place mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à les nier. Poussant un soupir de frustration, Hitomi se retourna et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers les quartiers du jeune roi de Fanelia. Elle voulait savoir, elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Van, même s'il fallait que cela la détruise. 

*** 

Van retourna vers sa chambre seulement pour s'y morfondre encore plus et choisit alors de sortir s'exercer. Il fixa son épée à sa ceinture et marcha rapidement vers les bois de la cour intérieure du château, voulant se trouver un endroit tranquille où il pourrait se concentrer. Une clairière se révéla bientôt devant lui et il sourit, heureux de sa petite découverte. Au cnetre du cercle d'arbre il dégaina sa lame et commença sa méditation. 

La lame brillante fusa du fourreau comme l'éclair, captant les forts rayons du soleil de midi. Le jeune homme demeura immobile, l'épée à la hauteur de ses yeux et se détendis. Lentement, il décrivis quelques cercles avec la pointe de la lame puis changea d'équilibre, transférant son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Au même moment, son poignet tourna d'un demi-tour et l'épée fendis l'air en un sifflement strident, effrayant les oiseaux cachés dans les branches avoisinnantes. L'herbe aux pieds de Van vola en nuage, suivant l'arc de la lame alors que son propriétaire l'élevait au-dessus de sa tête pour ensuite la ramener brutallement vers le sol. Cette dance, complétée de mouvements silencieux et fluides s'éternisa dans l'air lourd et chaud de l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que Van se trouve en sueur et complètement essoufflé. Il remit la lame dans son fourreau, satisfait de sa pratique et se mit en quête d'une rivière ou d'un étang pour étancher sa soif. 

Au bout de quelques instants de recherche, le son cristallin d'une petite source se fit entendre et Van découvrit avec ravissement une petite cascade au pied de laquelle s'allongeait un bassin aux eaux tranquilles. Il défit rapidement sa chemise et se jeta à l'eau, goûtant avec plaisir le contact de l'eau froide contre sa peau brûlante. Après quelques brasses, le jeune roi s'allongea sur les galets et se perdit dans ses songes. 

*** 

Hitomi avait trouvé les appartements de Van vides et l'envie de rebrousser chemin grandissait de plus en plus en elle. Pourtant, la jeune fille voulait plus que tout au monde une réponse claire à toutes ses questions et poursuivit sa recherche tant bien que mal. Elle sortit du palais et se résigna à utiliser son pendentif. Après quelques minutes de concentration, l'image du jeune homme se fit si claire dans son esprit qu'Hitomi cessa d'utiliser le collier et avança vers la forêt, se guidant seulement avec ses sens. 

Les taillis étaient touffus et Hitomi se fit quelques écorchures accompagnées de plusieurs jurons avant d'aboutir dans la petite clairière où se trouvait Van quelques instants plus tôt. Elle sursauta lorsque le parfum musqué de la peau du jeune homme parvint à ses narines, vibrant et chaud. Hitomi sentait les moindres ramifications de ses nerfs à quelques millimètres de la surface de sa peau et ses sens en folie commençaient à lui faire tourner la tête. Elle s'imagina de nouveau l'image de Van et ses pieds la menèrent en avant sans qu'elle n'y pense vraiment. 

Hitomi trouva le jeune roi étendu au bord de l'eau, profondément endormi et s'assit doucement à ses côtés, déterminée à attendre qu'il s'éveille de lui-même. Elle observa à loisir l'arête de ses sourcils, détendue par le sommeil et se surprit à vouloir en tracer la courbe du bout du doigt. Les images des nuits passées avec Allen lui revinrent en mémoire et elle secoua la tête, voulant chasser ces pensées étranges de son esprit. Elle allait épouser son chevalier et être la fille la plus heureuse de la terre. Cette référence à son monde natal souleva une légère tristesse au fond du coeur d'Hitomi mais la jeune fille n'y porta pas attention, elle pourrait être heureuse ici sur Gaea, avec Allen... 

Van bougea légèrement dans son sommeil et émit quelques grognements qui arrachèrent un sourire à Hitomi. Allen était si silencieux lorsqu'il dormait... 

"Non!" murmura-t-elle en secouant de nouveau la tête, "Je ne comparrerai pas Van à Allen." 

Elle ne voulait pas penser à Van de cette façon, elle ne voulait pas appliquer au jeune roi les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit alors qu'elle pensait au chevalier de Caeli. Hitomi refusait de se laisser aller ainsi, elle aimait Allen, le contraire était inconcevable pour son esprit. Pourtant... 

Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas... 

Hitomi faillit éclater de rire lorsque ces paroles de Blaise Pascal résonnèrent dans sa tête, lui rappellant encore la Terre. Des larmes chaudes chatouillèrent le bord de ses yeux et elle les ravala silencieusement, refusant d'admettre ce qui s'imposait de plus en plus clairement dans son coeur... 

Van choisit ce moment exact pour se réveiller en sursaut et bondit de quelques mètres, sur ses gardes. Hitomi poussa un léger cri de surprise mais se calma vite. Elle demeura impassible alors que Van revenait s'asseoir à une distance respectable de la jeune fille. Il la détailla curieusement et se détourna, se concentrant sur la cascade. 

"C'est joli." finit par dire Hitomi, voulant briser le silence. 

Van hocha de la tête mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Sentant une touche de l'ancienne colère que le jeune homme sucitait toujours en elle à chaque fois qu'ils avaient une "conversation", Hitomi se tourna franchement vers Van et le toisa froidement. Le jeune roi sembla remarquer la colère grondant dans les yeux d'Hitomi et ses joues s'empourprèrent également. Il était à deux doigts de faire une remarque acerbe lorsqu'Hitomi ouvrit sa bouche la première. 

"Je veux savoir." dit-elle, déterminée. 

"Savoir quoi?" répondis Van un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Hitomi se raidit sous le ton brusque. 

"Je vais d'abord te dire ce qui s'est passé dans ma chambre au palais." Hitomi s'assit en indien, prête à faire le récit de sa confrontation avec Merle ainsi que des fortes émotions qui en avaient découlé. 

Au fil des paroles d'Hitomi, Van hochait la tête de façon sporadique, écoutant avec de plus en plus d'attention alors que la jeune fille achevait son récit. Il haussa les sourcils lorsqu'Hitomi en arriva à mentionner ce qui l'avait plongé dans une profonde tristesse et qu'elle sétrangla sur ses mots. 

"Je... Merle a dit alors... elle a crié plutôt... elle a dit..." 

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?!" Van s'impatientait, de plus en plus convaincu qu'Hitomi se moquait de lui en lui racontant tout ça et que la raison de ses larmes ne serait qu'une pecadille quelconque. 

La jeune fille étouffait, aux prises avec les sentiments qu'elle avait refoulés plus tôt et elle n'arrivait pas à dire à Van ce pourquoi elle était sortie et l'avait cherché. Elle voyait bien que Van s'impatientait et cette impression refit surgir le peu de colère qui lui restait. Cette nouvelle énergie lui permit de lever les yeux vers le jeune homme et elle ne cilla pas lorsque les paroles redoutées s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. 

"Merle a dit que tu m'avais toujours aimé et que mon mariage était une grave erreur." 

Van s'étouffa avec sa salive et brisa le moment en détourant la tête plus pour masquer sa gêne et sa colère qu'autre chose. Il allait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec la fille-chat plus tard. Pourtant, Hitomi était toujours là, il sentait son regard brûlant dans son dos. 

"Van?" commença-t-elle. 

Le jeune roi se leva, masquant toujours son visage des yeux d'Hitomi et ramassa son épée. Il la fixa maladroitement contre sa ceinture et entreprit de remonter le sentier. Il n'eut que quelques pas à faire avant qu'il ne sente la main fraîche d'Hitomi contre son poignet. Je t'en prie, pas maintenant... Il ne voulait pas demeurer vulnérable face à celle qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre et de plus, elle n'était pas sienne. Il n'avait plus le droit de la toucher. Il tira pour récupérer son bras mais Hitomi s'y accrocha solidement et le fit s'arrêter. 

"Van, je veux savoir. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche." 

Van ne voulait rien entendre, il reprit sa marche pour être arrêté quelques pas plus loin par Hitomi qui s'était interposée entre le sentier et lui. Il fit un pas de côté pour la contourner mais elle s'interposa de nouveau. Furieux contre lui-même et contre le soudain entêtement d'Hitomi, Van poussa un grognement et repoussa brutalemment la jeune fille. 

"Hé! Tu ne vas partir avant que je sache Van!" 

"Laisse-moi passer..." grogna-t-il. La présence d'Hitomi commençait à l'intoxiquer et sa colère déculpait cette sensation. Cela ne lui plaisait pas dutout. 

Hitomi poussa un soupir résigné et se poussa contre un arbre, laissant soudainement la voie libre au jeune roi. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et détourna ses yeux tristes. Van se mordit la lèvre, aussitôt mal à l'aise face à sa réaction mais il ne pouvait l'empêcher. Si elle savait, alors Hitomi devrait comprendre à quel point sa présence aggravait les choses et de l'entendre lui dire combien il la voulait pour sienne ne compliquerait que plus la situation autant pour elle que pour lui. 

Van se tint immobile à quelques pas d'Hitomi et s'interrogea sur la raison profonde de sa présence. Comment avait-elle fait pour le retrouver si facilement? 

"Son pendentif idiot!" s'exclama soudain Van en se cognant le front du plat de sa main. 

"Pardon?" Hitomi leva les sourcils, surprise. 

Le jeune homme rougit et s'approcha un peu plus d'Hitomi. Il s'appuya contre l'arbre à côté d'elle et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. 

"Je me demandais comment tu avais fait pour me retrouver. Désolé si j'ai parlé tout haut." dit-il, une touche de rire dans la voix. 

Hitomi sourit alors que l'atmosphère se détendait un peu et tourna sa tête légèrement vers celle de Van, appuyée près de la sienne. 

"Que va-t-il se passer maintenant?" demanda-t-elle soudainement. 

"Je ne sait pas, il faut attendre et voir ce que Zaibach prépare." répondit Van en haussant les épaules. 

"Et qu'adviendra-t-il de moi lorsque tout ceci sera terminé?..." soupira Hitomi, faisant sursauter Van. Le jeune roi se redressa et se tourna franchement vers Hitomi. 

"Je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour te ramener chez toi." 

Hitomi rougit et fixa ses pieds. Van se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle et son parfum lui montait à la tête. 

"Mais tu oublies que je vais épouser Allen... Alors ma place sera ici, en quelque sorte..." murmura-t-elle. 

"Hitomi..." 

Van n'avait pu réprimer un frisson lorsqu'Hitomi avait mentionné Allen et il s'était encore rapproché de la jeune fille. Son aura dégageait cette subtile lueur qui l'avait toujours ensorcelé et maintenant plus que jamais, il lui appartenait complètement. Ses cheveux, pourtant si courts le captivait par leur incessant chatoiement mordoré et ses yeux, cachés, presque timides lui offraient une fenêtre azure sur l'âme de cette jeune fille mystérieuse qui lui était rentrée dedans quelques mois plus tôt. 

"Écoute Van", commença-t-elle, rompant sa contemplation, "Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire, si tu ne peux pas, si c'est trop dur pour toi... je... je comprends..." 

"Non, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas..." dit Van en se penchant encore plus vers Hitomi. 

La jeune fille ne put réprimer un frisson lorsqu'elle qu'elle sentit le bras de Van se glisser dans son dos et la pousser contre le tronc derrière elle. Le jeune homme pencha son visage si près du sien que son souffle chaud souleva quelques mèches légères, chatouillant la peau de son front. La respiration d'Hitomi se fit courte et elle ferma les yeux, une pensée rejouant encore et encore dans son esprit. 

Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas... Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas... Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas... Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas... 

Oui... le coeur sait des choses... que moi-même... j'ignorais... 

"Regarde-moi Hitomi." ordonna Van et la jeune fille ouvrit instantanément les yeux. 

Le roi de Fanelia se rapprocha encore plus, caressant les épaules et le cou d'Hitomi de sa seconde main et sursauta presque lorsqu'il sentit des doigts frais courir contre ses joues. Il prit la main fraîche d'Hitomi dans la sienne et y posa un rapide baiser avant qu'il ne perde ses moyens complètement. Elle l'envahissait, elle l'ensorcelait, elle l'envoûtait. Il n'y avait pas de mots à ce moment pour décrire ce que Van ressentait mais il savait une chose, une catastrophe allait sûrement suivre cet instant où même le temps semblait s'être suspendu en leur faveur. 

Hitomi frotta son nez contre le sien, quémandant presque ce qui allait suivre et Van s'élança, réclamant des lèvres qu'il avait désiré depuis toujours et dont il avait rêvé trop de nuits en silence. Hitomi fondit contre son étreinte et laissa le jeune homme la repousser contre l'arbre, l'enlaçant presque brutalement. Le baiser fut bref alors qu'Hitomi réalisa bientôt ce qui se passait et recula un peu son visage. Van s'appuya contre l'arbre et reprit son souffle, sentant que son coeur allait s'arrêter tant il battait vite. 

"Je... je suis désolé... je..." entama-t-il. 

Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il sentit les doigts d'Hitomi lever son visage vers le sien et ses lèvres effleurer les siennes timidement. Il n'en fallu alors pas plus pour que le jeune homme se laisse de nouveau aller au flots d'émotions qui le traversaient comme un rivière en crue. Il explora les lèvres de sa compagne jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne accès au doux velours de l'intérieur de sa bouche et laissa alors sa langue la chatouiller et la caresser autant qu'il le pouvait. Hitomi poussa de légers gémissements alors que les mains chaudes de Van creusaient son dos et la pressait contre lui. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Hitomi appuya son front contre celui du jeune homme. Ils respiraient tout deux bruyaments, en proie à une série d'émotions qui déferlaient dans leur coeurs à une vitesse folle. 

"Van..." 

Lorsqu'elle avait sentit les lèvres douces de Van se poser contre les siennes, Hitomi avait également sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Une barrière qui était présente depuis plusieurs jours avait soudainement cédé et la jeune fille se sentait complète pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Une présence manipulatrice avait été détruite par le baiser de Van et Hitomi se sentait inexplicablement libre. Elle enfouit son visage au creux du cou du jeune roi alors que ce-dernier la tenait d'une main et s'appuyait contre le tronc de l'autre. 

"Maintenant tu sais... Mais que va-t-il se passer?" demanda doucement Van, tirant Hitomi de ses songes. 

"Allen..." dit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux. 

Van sentit sa compagne paniquer et déposa deux baisers légers contre ses yeux pour la rassurer. 

"Il ne saura pas. Il ne doit pas savoir." commença Van. 

"Mais, Van, je ne peux pas épouser Allen. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé lorsque tu m'as prise. Il... il y a quelque chose qui s'est... brisé en moi. Une barrière, une entrave... quelque chose qui m'a poussé dans les bras d'Allen et qui m'a manipulé tout ce temps. Je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant..." La voix de la jeune fille laissait filtrer une touche de panique. Van caressa ses cheveux et posa son menton contre le sommet de son crâne. 

"Je sais, mais... Tu ne peux pas annoncer ça à Allen ainsi... même s'il le mérite..." dit Van avec un sourire mauvais, ce qui lui valu un coup de coude dans les côtes. 

"Ne dis pas ça, tu ne connais pas Allen comme je le connais..." Ces paroles firent rougir Hitomi et les nuits passées avec Allen lui revinrent à l'esprit. 

"Ahem..." commenta Van en se grattant le menton. 

Hitomi secoua de la tête et fronça les sourcils pensivement. Après quelques moments de réflexion, elle ouvrit grands les yeux et sourit largement. 

"Il faudra jouer la comédie." 

Cette affirmation tira une moue de Van. 

"Vous êtes théoriquement fiancés et également des amants... Je n'aime pas ça. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux ne pas..." Hitomi pâlit et déglutit péniblement. 

"Non, n'y pense même pas!" dit-elle en se jetant à son cou. 

Van ressera son étreinte et attendit qu'elle cesse de marmonner dans sa chemise. Il avait tant désiré cet instant que cela lui faisait mal mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter ce qui pourrait se produire dans l'avenir. Hitomi était tout pour lui et il voulait la garder pour lui plus que tout au monde. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils se découvrent maintenant? 

"Écoute Hitomi... Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'être du côté d'Allen mais tout ceci est bien trop fou! Il n'y a pas deux jours, je t'ai vue dans les bras du chevalier de Caeli et le soir même je vous ai vu..." Il s'étrangla sur ses paroles. Van ne savait pas quoi faire. Une partie de lui-même lui criait de garder Hitomi pour lui seul, peut importe les conséquences mais une autre lui ordonnait de regarder la situation en face. Que s'était-il produit pour qu'Hitomi ait ce soudain revirement de coeur? Cette pensée ramena les jeune homme brusquement à la réalité. 

"Pourquoi es-tu venue Hitomi? Pourquoi es-tu ici?" dit-il en la prenant par les épaules. La jeune fille lui donna un regard surpris. 

"Mais, Van... je..." Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. "Je ne sais plus! Je ne sais pas! Je... AHHHHH!" 

Hitomi s'écroula par-terre et se tordis sous l'emprise d'une douleur invisible. Van se jeta à son côté, cherchant désépérément la source de son mal. 

"Hitomi? Hitomi! HITOMI!" 

******************************************* 

Notes: À mon plus grand désespoir, cette histoire est en train de se transformer en triangle Van/Allen/Hitomi ::s'arrache les cheveux:: je me complique la vie pour rien... À L'AIDE!!!! on verra bien pour la suite, souhaitez moi bonne chance...   



	7. Douleur dans la confusion

Pas de notes pour ce chapitre?  Hé ben non, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas publié quelque chose sur FF.net, je n'ai rien à dire.

Tous copyrights s'appliquent, les personnages de Vision of Escaflwone ne m'appartiennent pas… zut…

Partie 7: Douleur de la confusion

Par Aaridys Tuscany 

La jeune fille lâcha un dernier cri avant de retomber inerte dans les bras de Van. Elle se mit à trembler violemment et elle se couvrit de sueur comme sous l'effet de la fièvre. Éploré, le jeune roi ramassa le corps inerte de la jeune fille et la porta aussi délicatement qu'il le put jusqu'au palais. 

*** 

Allen se tenait dans la cour intérieure lorsqu'il vit le jeune roi de Fanelia approcher, portant un lourd fardeau. Il marcha jusqu'à lui mais ses jambes les poussèrent bien vite à courir lorsqu'il reconnu la nature du fardeau que portait Van. 

"HITOMI!" 

Van s'arrêta à quelques pas d'Allen et laissa les chevalier le rejoindre. Il était épuisé. 

"Allen... Hitomi... elle... on... elle est tombé. Nous étions... nous étions... parler et... elle a crié." Van haletait alors qu'Allen le déchargeait d'Hitomi et qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers le château. 

Le visage d'Allen était de marbre alors qu'il détaillait Hitomi, inerte dans ses bras. Ses pensées étaient entrecoupées du discours décousu de Van, trop essoufflé pour placer deux mots un à la suite de l'autre. Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'Hitomi, accompagnés d'une horde de femmes de chambre et de la princesse Millerna, qu'ils avaient croisé dans la cour intérieure. 

"Écartez-vous!" criait Millerna alors qu'Allen déposait la jeune fille sur son lit. Aucun des témoins présent dans la pièce ne doutaient des talents de médecin de la princesse et tous sortirent en hâte, à l'exception de Van et d'Allen. 

"Que lui est-il arrivé Van?" demanda soudainement Allen, coupant du regard angoissé de ce-dernier la vue du corps inanimé d'Hitomi. 

La lueur glacée dans le regard d'Allen força Van à se concentrer sur le chevalier et son visage se durcit lorsqu'il vit la haine contenue dans ses traits. 

"Que-lui-as-tu-fait?" grogna Allen. 

"Rien" répondis Van, levant le nez, irrité. Allen ne comprenait-il pas que ce n'était pas dutout le moment de se lancer dans des querelles pareilles? La vie d'Hitomi était peut-être en danger! 

"Je ne te crois pas." commença Allen, agrippant le col de la chemise de Van. 

Ulcéré, Van le repoussa brutalement et marcha vers le lit. Une lame profondément enfoncée dans son dos le stoppa net. 

"Un pas de plus et tu es mort Van, roi ou pas." La voix d'Allen portait toute la haine que ce monde put contenir. Sous la douleur, Van tomba sur ses genoux mais s'apprêta à bondir sur son adversaire, dès que le moment serait opportun. Ses doigts se refermaient déjà sur la garde de son épée lorsque Millerna poussa un horrible cri. 

"HITOMI!! Son coeur s'est arrêté! HITOMI!" 

Le temps se suspendis. Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent d'un seul bloc vers le lit mais seul Van avait l'usage de ses jambes. Autour de lui, tout était silencieux, immobile. Même Allen, jusqu'alors tremblant de colère avait cessé de bouger. Millerna, penchée au-dessus d'Hitomi avait cessé de parler et on n'entendait même plus leur respiration. Van courut vers le lit et tenta de secouer Hitomi mais sa main passa au travers d'elle. 

"Que?! Hitomi!!" cria Van, s'étranglant sur ses mots. 

"Elle ne peut pas t'entendre Prince Van." murmura une petite voix qui fit sursauter le jeune roi. 

Van se retourna d'un bond et faillit crier encore alors qu'il vit sa bien-aimée devant lui, vêtue d'un kimono et tenant dans sa main un petit moulin. 

"Hitomi!" 

"Je ne suis pas Hitomi jeune roi." dit la jeune fille, souriant doucement. "Je suis sa grand-mère." 

Éberlué, Van tomba par-terre et demeura assis au milieu de la pièce, complètement silencieux. 

"Que se passe-t-il ici?" murmura-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Tant de choses s'étaient produites depuis que Zaibach avait lancé sa première attaque. 

"Isaac a réussit son projet." répondis la jeune fille en s'approchant de lui et en s'asseyant sur ses talons devant lui. 

"Isaac?" 

"Isaac a depuis longtemps changé de nom prince Van. Aujourd'hui, je crois bien qu'il se plaît à se faire nommer Empereur Dornkirk." Elle prit une grande respiration, comme si elle se préparait à faire un très long discours. "Isaac avait pour seule ambition de percer les mystères du destin. Une fois qu'il eut réussit, sa passion se dirigea vers le contrôle et le pouvoir. Bien-entendu, le peuple de Zaibach ne le satisfit pas longtemps et Isaac employa ensuite son savoir au contrôle du destin. Bien qu'il ne maîtrisera jamais le cours du temps complètement, Isaac possède des machines capables de le faire dévier. C'est grâce à celles-ci qu'il accomplit l'échange de destinées entre Hitomi, Allen et toi." 

"Échanger des destinées?" demanda Van, de plus en plus confus. 

"Oui. Ce qui aurait dû se produire entre toi et Hitomi, ce soir-là dans le hangar, Isaac le fit dévier vers Allen. Tout ce qui s'est produit par la suite n'est que l'enchaînement normal du destin. Isaac ne fit que le pousser dans un autre sentier où Allen et Hitomi seraient liés, t'empêchant d'obscurcir ses visions et de réduire à néant toutes ses années de travail." 

"Mais, Hitomi et moi, nous..." Van s'arrêta net, étouffé par le souvenir si doux d'Hitomi blottie contre lui. 

"Le pouvoir du dragon est fort en toi jeune Van Fanel; Isaac n'a put en retenir la puissance longtemps et ses machines ont lâché. L'amour n'est pas quelque chose de prévisible dans la trame du temps. Que toi et Hitomi ayez réussit à vous réunir malgré les formidables entraves posées par les machines de Dornkirk prouve au-delà de tout doute que l'amour qui vous lie est véritablement le fruit d'une seule et unique destinée. Ce qui ne fait qu'un ne peut être séparé longtemps. Les forces réunies de ton sang de Dracolien et celui de la Lune Mystique d'Hitomi forment une unité qui avait déjà été forgé des siècles plus tôt." 

"Tout cela était donc prédestiné?" murmura Van, découragé. "Nous ne sommes donc pas maîtres de notre destin?" 

"Non, tout cela n'est pas entièrement vrai. Le destin vous a placé sur des même sentiers mais à vous seuls revient le choix d'y marcher côte à côte. Le futur est toujours un choix jeune roi, tu le verra bien assez tôt." 

"Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer. Qu'adviendra-t-il d'Hitomi, de moi, de toute cette planète?" 

"Cela, je ne puis le dire. Pourtant, une chose demeure: Dornkirk n'a plus d'emprise sur vous. Toi et Hitomi avez détruit ses machines et votre amour pourra émerger, si vous le désirez." 

"Mais, Allen?" 

"Le destin, tout en se replaçant dans sa trame d'origine rectifiera toutes les fautes de Dornkirk. Si tu as espoir en ton avenir et croit fermement que tout se passera pour le mieux, aucun obstacle ne se posera devant toi. Aie confiance en tes rêves, c'est ce je disais toujours à Hitomi lorsqu'elle était enfant." 

La jeune fille se leva et commença à marcher vers le mur, disparaissant peu à peu. 

"Attendez!" implora Van. "Hitomi va-t-elle mourir?" 

"Hitomi est perdue en ce moment. Elle a mal dans son esprit et dans son coeur. Elle fut manipulée de façon directe par les machines de Dornkirk et souffre maintenant dans le plus grand désordre. Elle ne sait plus vers qui se tourner et si elle demeure inconsciente, elle ne saura bientôt plus qui elle est. Va vers elle Van, elle fait partie de toi, comme toujours. Va." 

Dans le silence de la pièce où les minutes s'étaient figées, la jeune fille disparut sans bruit et aussitôt que sa fine silhouette se fut évanouie, les temps repris son cours et Van vit Allen culbuter par en avant, récupérant son élan mais sa lame ne rencontrant aucun obstacle. Les cris de Millerna reprirent et le prince se précipita vers le lit, la repoussant brutalement. Il saisit Hitomi à bras le corps et l'enlaça furieusement. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et étira ses sens, projetant sa conscience vers la jeune fille. La bouche au creux de son oreille, il se mit à murmurer des paroles incohérentes, tout en fouillant son coeur à la recherche de tout le courage qu'il possédait. 

"Je t'aime... je t'aime... je t'aime... je t'aime..." Il ne cessait de répéter cette courte phrase alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur la forme inerte dans ses bras. "Je t'en prie Hitomi, j'ai besoin de toi, reviens." 

Van se concentra sur l'esprit confus de la jeune fille et réussit à l'apperçevoir, se tenant debout, seule au milieu de nulle part. Dans sa main, elle serrait de façon désespérée son petit pendentif et priait silencieusement. Soudain, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et elle tomba en hurlant, les bras levés vers le ciel. 

NON! 

Le jeune roi s'élança, déployant ses ailes et se jeta dans le gouffre à une vitesse folle. La main tendue d'Hitomi se rapprocha de plus en plus jusqu'au point où il put sentir ses doigts fins caresser le cuir de ses gants. D'un dernier battement d'ailes, Van rejoignit Hitomi et la serra dans se bras autant qu'il put. Aussitôt, le rêve s'évanouit et la chambre d'Hitomi revint dans son champ de vision, ainsi que la jeune fille tremblante dans ses bras. 

"Van..." murmura-t-elle alors qu'il la fixait avec ferveur. "Tu m'as encore sauvée." Elle sourit. 

Le jeune roi la serra une fois de plus dans ses bras et se mit à lui couvrir le visage de baisers. Il pleurait de joie alors qu'Hitomi riait dans ses bras, chatouillée et heureuse. Derrière eux, Millerna et Allen se tenaient immobiles, confus et silencieux. 


	8. Victoire ternie

Voici le dernier chapitre (enfin!) mais il y aura un épilogue très court par la suite.  Bonne lecture!

Partie 8: Victoire ternie

Par : Aaridys Tuscany 

Fou de rage à l'encontre de ce dragon nuisant qui ne cessait de réduire en miettes ses années de travail acharné, Dornkirk ordonna à Folken d'aller disposer personnellement de son frère. Après seulement quelques jours, le Strategos revint, accompagné de Van et d'Hitomi mais cette fois, pour le détruire. Sûr de lui, confiant en son destin, Dornkirk sous-estima ses adversaires et ce fut la jeune fille, cet élément inconnu qui l'acheva dans une immense colonne de lumière bleue, l'emportant vers cette Terre qu'il avait abandonnée de nombreux siècles plus tôt. Celui qui fut Isaac disparut dans l'immense trame de ce destin qu'il avait tant essayé de maîtriser. 

Blessé, Folken se croyait perdu lorsqu'Hitomi les ramena tous en Asturia où la princesse Millerna le soigna et où il put se remettre de ses blessures, autant physiques qu'émotionelles. La souffrance qu'il avait répandu autour de lui durant cette courte période agitée lui pesait et sa culpabilitée serait un poids qu'il traînerait longtemps avec lui. 

Un an passa durant lequel Van s'acharna à relever Fanelia de ses cendres. Hitomi ne quitta jamais son côté et bientôt, le pays fut de nouveau sur ses pieds, rayonnant sous les chauds rayons que le soleil offrait à travers les murs escarpés de la vallée. Niché au creux des forêts, le palais brillait, ses murs de calcaire éblouissants sous les derniers jets de lumières du soleil couchant. Pourtant, au beau milieu de cette splendeur, une âme se morfondait. 

Dans sa chambre, Hitomi était appuyée contre le rebord d'une fenêtre et fixait le ciel et les deux lunes, l'une d'entre elles brillait doucement d'une lueur bleutée qui arracha un soupir à la jeune fille. Une main contre son épaule la fit sursauter. Van était entré pour se rafraîchir et l'avait surprise rêvassant contre la fenêtre. 

"Je crois qu'il est temps que tu rentres chez toi." murmura Van, fixant son regard lui aussi sur la Lune Mystique. 

"Mais, Van, je ne peux pas partir." répondis Hitomi, se tournant vers lui. 

"Hitomi, je vois bien le conflit qui se déroule en toi mais tes sentiments transparaissent sur ton visage." Il caressa sa joue au creux de sa main. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. 

"Van, je ne veux pas te laisser... Je ne peux pas, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé." 

Le jeune roi s'accroupit et pris ses mains dans les siennes. Son regard de rubis fixa le plancher pour quelques instants puis il le leva vers le sien, couleur d'azur. 

"Hitomi, je t'aime, tu le sais mais ton bonheur passe avant cela. Je ne me permettrais jamais de te garder ici contre ton gré, ce serait égoïste." murmura Van et les yeux d'Hitomi se remplirent de larmes. 

La jeune fille se jeta au cou du roi et pleura dans le creux de son épaule. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution et qu'elle devait repartir. Son coeur était déchiré entre deux mondes. 

"Je reviendrai, je reviendrai, c'est promis." murmura-t-elle dans son oreille. 

Tous deux demeurèrent enlacés un long moment avant qu'Hitomi ne recule et ne sèche ses larmes du dos de sa main. 

"Alors tu vas garder ceci pour moi." renifla Hitomi, retirant son pendentif de son cou et le glissant par-dessus la tête de Van. "Lorsque je reviendrai, tu pourras me le rendre." 

Van contempla quelques instants le pendentif mais revint aux yeux d'Hitomi. Doucement, il se pencha en avant et baissa son visage vers le sien. Leurs lèvres de touchèrent doucement alors qu'ils échangeaient un de leurs derniers baisers. Autour d'eux, le temps ralentis, comme à chaque fois que les deux destinées se chevauchaient ainsi. 

*****   
  
Le jardin situé derrière le palais de Fanelia faisait partie intégrante de la forêt au fond de la vallée, abritée par de grands noyers se tenait droite et fière le tombeau des parents de Van et de Folken. Debout au milieu du rayon de lumière que le soleil faisait descendre à travers une trouée de branches, Van, Hitomi, la princesse Millerna, Folken et Allen attendaient en silence. L'atmosphère était lourde mais la jeune fille souriait quand même. 

De sa poche, Van produit un Energist, le même qui lui avait servit pour alimenter Escaflowne et une dernière fois, les yeux tristes et rougis par les pleurs qu'il tentait de retenir, enlaça sa bien-aimée. Les minutes s'éternisèrent mais le couple eut bientôt à se séparer et Hitomi tenta un maigre sourire. 

"On se reverra, promis." dit-elle et Van réussit à sourire un peu. 

Le jeune roi leva son bras au ciel et invoqua l'esprit du dragon qui l'avait mené jusqu'à la Lune Mystique une première fois. Le pilier de lumière descendis et engouffra Hitomi. La jeune fille tendis les doigts alors que ses pieds quittaient le sol et Van agrippa sa main un dernière fois avant de laisser son bras retomber. 

Je reviendrai! 

Les paroles d'Hitomi résonnaient dans sa tête pendant que le jeune roi regardait le flot de lumière emporter la seule élue de son coeur loin de ses bras. Éperdu, Van se tourna vers le reste de la petite assemblée et tenta de sourire faiblement. Folken s'avança vers lui et posa sa main valide contre son épaule. 

"Tu n'aurais pas dû rester Van." murmura-t-il. 

"Mais je ne peux pas partir." répondis Van, incertain. 

"Tu as remis le pays sur ses pieds Van. J'y veillerai jusqu'à ton retour, accompagné de ta reine." 

Surpris, Van se tourna vers Folken et sourit sincèrement. En guise de réponse, Folken sourit à son tour et Van réussit à reconnaître dans cet homme qui avait tant souffert un peu de son bonheur passé en compagnie de son frère. 

"Va Van, je crois qu'elle t'attends déjà." 

Fou de joie, Van regarda autour de lui et ne vit que des visages bienveillants, l'encourageant. 

"Je reviendrai avec elle." promit-il alors que le cristal d'énergie le soulevait déjà à travers la colonne de lumière. 

Soulevé de terre par la puissance du vortex, Van se trouva happé au milieu de l'infini de l'espace et seulement quelques secondes plus tard, atterrit au milieu de l'aire d'entraînement de l'école d'Hitomi, avec cette-dernière courant directement vers lui. 

Prise dans son élan, Hitomi ne put s'arrêter à temps et entra de plein fouet dans Van, le jetant tous deux par-terre. Après avoir secoué sa tête quelques fois afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, Hitomi se jeta au cou de Van, toujours coincé sous elle. 

"VAN!!" cria-t-elle, folle de joie. 

À court d'air, Van se tortilla pour se relever et finit par se retrouver sur ses pieds, toujours avec Hitomi accrochée à son cou. La jeune fille sautillait et pleurait de joie. 

"Tu m'as suivie, tu es venu!!" murmurait-elle à travers ses larmes. 

"Folken a promis de veiller sur Fanelia jusqu'à ce que je revienne avec ma reine." dit-il en souriant, ce qui fit taire Hitomi sur-le-champ. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle comprenais tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, la promesse cachée de ses paroles. 

"Alors tu restes? Tu es venu pour rester avec moi?! Oh Van!" Elle se remit à pleurer mais cette fois, tout le collège s'agglutinait autour d'eux, les regards emplis de questions. Yukari s'approcha, suivit d'Amano. 

"Hitomi? Est-ce que ça va? Qui est ce garçon?" demanda sa meilleure amie. 

Hitomi rougit et se décrocha du cou de Van. 

"Il s'appelle Van Fanel, c'est mon fiancé." dit-elle simplement. 

Tout le monde s'étouffa et Yukari regarda son amie comme si elle avait pris un coup sur la tête. 

"C'est une très longue histoire mais je suis prête à te la raconter. Viens." dit Hitomi, ne lâchant pas la main de Van et les mena chez elle. 

***** 

Pour Hitomi, relater une partie énorme de sa vie pour Yukari et Amano, avec Van à son côté, sa main chaude dans la sienne, lui communiquant par simples pression ses émotions alors que son histoire se déroulait représentait une tâche qu'elle savait maintenant être son devoir. Avant toute chose, elle avait fait promettre à ses deux amis de demeurer silencieux pendant son discours et de ne poser leurs questions après. Cela leur pris toute la soirée et plusieurs tasses de thé qui à la longue, agirent sur Van qui n'y était pas habitué comme un somnifère. Silencieusement, sans même qu'Hitomi ne s'en aperçoive, il s'endormit et s'affaissa sur ses genoux. D'une main nonchalante, tout en parlant, la jeune fille glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux et contre sa joue. Yukari ne cru d'abord pas à l'histoire tandis qu'Amano demeurait silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. À la fin, Hitomi se tu et attendis leur verdict. 

"Il est là, c'est indéniable..." soupira Yukari en pointant du doigt Van endormi, ronflant légèrement sur les genoux d'Hitomi. 

La jeune fille hocha de la tête mais ne répondis pas. Yukari pris de longues minutes avant de parler à nouveau. 

"As-tu lu les cartes depuis ton retour Hitomi?" demanda-t-elle soudain. 

"Non, je n'en ai pas ressenti le besoin." répondis la jeune fille, surprise. 

Yukari pencha sa tête sur le côté, indiquant du regard le bureau de la jeune fille et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Hitomi hocha de la tête mais ne voulu pas se lever, de peur de réveiller Van. Yukari lui apporta donc ses cartes et elle commença à les disposer dans un ensemble qui la surpris autant que cela lui fit plaisir. 

"Il y aura un grand voyage et une réunion. Je ne vois pas de malheur, seulement la paix. Enfin..." soupira Hitomi, satisfaite. 

"Alors Hitomi, je te souhaite vraiment tout le bonheur dont tu pourras jamais rêver." Le visage de Yukari se fendit d'un sourire sincère et elle se tourna vers Amano, qui jusqu'alors était demeuré silencieux. 

"Oui, en effet. Je suis heureux pour toi Hitomi, ton courage est vraiment exemplaire." dit-il en souriant à son tour, contemplant Van, intrigué. 

Il y eut un long silence soudainement brisé par un ronflement particulièrement sonore de la part de Van. Tous trois sourirent et Yukari et Amano se levèrent pour partir. 

"Merci, merci de me croire, vous êtes mes amis les plus chers." murmura Hitomi avant qu'ils partent, sincèrement émue. 

"Nous serons toujours avec toi Hitomi." dit Yukari avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. 

Laissée seule avec Van, Hitomi se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baiser contre ses yeux, ce qui le perturba et il se réveilla lentement. 

"Ils sont partis?" murmura-t-il, la voix emplie de sommeil. 

"Oui. Viens, tu tombes de sommeil." dit Hitomi, l'aidant à se lever et le menant vers le lit. Van y tomba tout d'un bloc, encore entièrement vêtu. Hitomi soupira et se mit en devoir de le dévêtir. Elle lui arracha ses bottes et sa chemise, détacha son épée et sa ceinture. Elle lui enleva tout jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'en pantalons avec le pendentif autour de son cou. Il ronflait déjà bruyamment et Hitomi rit alors qu'elle enfilait son pyjama. Elle se glissa entre les draps contre lui, tirant la couverture par-dessus eux. Dans son sommeil, Van bougea et glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Hitomi l'embrassa sur le front et éteignis; elle s'endormit aussitôt. 


	9. Épilogue

Épilogue 

Par Aaridys Tuscany

Note : Je sais que c'est très court cet épilogue mais après tout, l'histoire se termine bien au chapitre 8, une suite n'étant pas nécessaire à mes yeux.  J'ai toutefois pris la liberté d'y ajouter cette vision de l'avenir pour boucler la boucle (comme qui disent par chez nous!)

****

Dans la grande cité de Fanelia, le peuple était en liesse. La foule s'était agglutinée dans l'enceinte du palais malgré la chaleur écrasante et les rayons impitoyables du soleil. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers les portes massives du bâtiment, anticipant la suite. Soudain, les battants de bronze grincèrent sur leurs gonds et le régent, Folken Fanel apparut, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. D'un geste de la main, il apaisa la foule et toute la cour devint absolument silencieuse. Puis, des ombres du palais surgit une silhouette élancée, portant un paquet emmailloté. Van Slanzar de Fanel, jeune roi de Fanelia s'avança vers la foule, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il leva ses bras et le paquet vers le ciel. 

"Peuple de Fanelia, je vous présente votre nouveau prince, Roe Ikena de Fanel!" rugit-il, son cri aussitôt accompagné d'un vagissement terrible. 

La foule éclata en un applaudissement retentissant qui fit trembler les murs du palais. Le peuple lança des fleurs et des bravos en multitude. Cette naissance annonçait le début d'une période florissante, remplie de paix et de bonheur. 

Derrière Van s'avança une jeune femme soutenue par une femme de chambre. Hitomi Kanzaki, reine de Fanelia et mère du jeune prince s'avança aux côtés de son époux, un sourire sur les lèvres. Van plaça l'enfant dans ses bras où il se calma aussitôt. La foule eut un sursaut d'énergie lorsqu'elle vit leur reine apparaître et toute la ville célébra cet heureux événement. La jeune femme rayonnait, sa maternité la faisant luire de cette aura spéciale que seules mères possèdent et pour le peuple, elle était l'incarnation de la beauté et du courage. Ils l'adulaient comme une déesse et la jeune femme rougit face à tous les paysans qui se pressaient dans la cour. Van la pris par la taille et salua la foule qui rugit de nouveau. Maintenant, la soirée était dédiée à la fête. Un prince était né. 

FIN   
  



End file.
